


tale of two wizards

by finite



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: HarryPotter!AU, M/M, but not set in hogwarts, fast paced relationship progress, very focused on the two main characters and their relationship, warning: very mushy couple moments, wizard!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finite/pseuds/finite
Summary: woohyun decided to transfer from hogwarts to durmstrang for his second year of university and met sunggyu.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. summer ends

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time trying to write harrypotter!au after almost a year of not writing anything and basically quitting but here i am again. i dont own any of the harry potter related stuff, and even some of the magic things aren't 100% harry potter compliant lol. let's not hope for a good plot and direction because i'm winging everything (this is part of my 650 short stories challenge thing in commemoration of woohyun's enlistment that i posted on aff)

Woohyun fixed his robes for the umpteenth time, rechecking if he had his wand tucked safely in his wand holder. He was full of jitters. It was the last day of summer and he was going to board the train to continue his second year of university in Durmstrang. He had spent a year in Hogwarts and quickly got tired of the whole house competition thing and wanted something different, hence the transfer request.

Even though his best friend Sungyeol was coming with him, he couldn’t shake away the nervousness. In fact, he was a bundle of anxiety all summer. And to fix that, Sungyeol had tried to drag Woohyun to various parties held by their schoolmates which Woohyun himself didn’t personally know. He didn’t agree to go to all, but he did end up going to a few and they were pretty fun. Especially the one they attended last week.

Even thinking about it made Woohyun blush. Sungyeol apparated them to this super huge mansion in God knows where, and even just a glance at the mansion gave Woohyun chill. It was definitely owned by one of the older pureblood families. But that didn’t stop Sungyeol’s enthusiasm and Woohyun could tell something was different about the party and soon enough he was also enjoying the music and the drinks.

Woohyun realised it late, that he and Sungyeol were one of the few people who didn’t have a mask on, Sungyeol missing the memo that it was supposed to be a masquerade party. After a few drinks and talking to some of the (very drunk) party goers, Woohyun excused himself to go to the gents. He thought he was alone, but suddenly he felt a touch on his waist. Swiftly he took out his wand in a defence pose, ready to defend himself.

“What’s wrong? I’m just trying to have some fun, okay? Didn’t you come here to have some fun? That handsome face will just go to waste,” the man said, lifting his hands as if surrendering, but he was walking towards Woohyun.

“I’m not interested. Leave me alone or I’ll hex you into next century,” Woohyun said in a harsh voice. He had some drinks, but he was nowhere near drunk like the man in front of him.

“What are you waiting for, though? If you want to jinx me, you would’ve done it when I touched you earlier. Just say that you like this,” the man said. As if to prove his point, he touched Woohyun’s lower lips.

Woohyun was speechless. He was ready to send a Stunning spell towards this gross piece of shit, but his tongue froze and he couldn’t even think of any spell to defend himself. And that realisation scared him so much. He was defenceless and alone. He could only close his eyes and pray that the man would turn into a rat or something.

To his surprise, the man suddenly flew across the room, hit the wall and was instantly knocked out. Another man stepped out of the shadow, walking towards the man on the floor. Woohyun realised that he could finally move again.

“I don’t tolerate anyone using an illegal spell, especially not inside my house, Doojoon. Not even my friend,” the man said.

“Um, hello? I just want to say thank you for…” Woohyun said, but was caught in mid-sentence. He knew the man was performing some sort of a counter-spell on him wandlessly because he no longer felt cold. It almost felt like a warm self-heating blanket was placed on him.

“I would like to apologise, as the host of today’s party. I should’ve made sure the protection spell placed was stricter. Please, accept my apology,” the man bowed, extending his hand towards Woohyun.

“It’s okay. I just want to thank you, I don’t know what could’ve happened if you’re not here on time,” Woohyun said, taking the man’s hand, shaking it.

“Ah, did you drop your mask somewhere?” the man asked, gesturing to the absence of mask on Woohyun’s face. Woohyun blushed.

“My stupid friend forgot that it was supposed to be a masquerade party. I hope you don’t mind, I can leave though?” Woohyun offered, though he really didn’t want to leave.

The man’s entire presence was strangely attractive and he felt so drawn to him, as if there was an invisible magnet pulling him towards the unknown man.

“That’s fine. Plus, with your beauty, it would’ve been a shame to conceal it with a mask. The last song will play in a few minutes, do you mind if I have it with you?”

Woohyun nodded and took the hand offered to him again. The mysterious host brought him back to the main hall where it seemed that everyone was waiting with their partners, for the last dance. Woohyun felt his cheeks grow red with the amount of attention on him and the man, whom everyone knew was the host of the night.

They didn’t speak, but as soon as the dance started, the man held his waist and hand and they were basically swaying and floating across the hall. It was an elegant song and Woohyun never knew how to dance, but the man guided him well and he appreciated the beauty of it. He made a mental note to learn later.

When the song ended, the man gave him a polite bow and he did the same. He wanted to exchange name with the man at least, but his stupid friend decided to interrupt and took him away right there and then. He was heavily disappointed when his friend disapparated them back to his house. He still held a grudge against Sungyeol for that, but he also was thankful to him because that party was the nicest memory he made this summer (minus that stupid asshole called Doojoon he met in the gents).

“Yah Woohyun-ah, you’re going to be late for the train!” His brother yelled from downstairs.

“Coming!” Woohyun yelled back. Hopefully it’s going to be a good school year.

-


	2. train ride

Woohyun cursed Sungyeol in his head because his stupid best friend was the reason they almost missed the train. It was pure luck that the train conductor noticed them running with their big luggage and the train slowed down a bit so they could finally board the train. He never stopped thanking the conductor, who seemed rather annoyed that their tardiness had caused a five minute delay in the train departure.

They were lucky that there were still some empty seats in the last coach, even though it was already occupied by a student, who was already in his Durmstrang robes. Judging from the colour of his robes, he was in his fourth year (Woohyun had done some reading about Durmstrang before deciding to transfer).

“I’m sorry, but the other coaches are full. Do you mind if we sit here?” Woohyun politely asked.

He was pretty sure by the cold aura radiated from the man; they probably had to stand for the rest of the trip. But then, the man lifted his head and their eyes met. Woohyun put on his best puppy dog eyes and it seemed to work as the man managed a stiff nod. Woohyun saw a frown on the man’s face, but didn’t comment on it. He really would rather not stand for 10 hours.

Sungyeol was complaining about missing breakfast and was pestering him to go the coach where they had a mini cafeteria, but Woohyun declined, saying that he wasn’t hungry. Sungyeol sulked and left the coach, and it was peaceful once again. Woohyun wiped his sweats. He blamed it on the running. He wanted to take off his outer robes, but it was then he realised that he was feeling rather cold. But strangely, he was still sweating.

Woohyun took out his wand and casted a warming spell on himself. He felt slightly better, but there was still that biting coldness that he couldn’t explain and it was starting to make him feel very tired. He shook his head and decided that he would read a book and sleep later, with hope that the weird feeling went away.

A few pages into his novel, he started feeling dizzy. He shook his head and tried to focus back on his reading. He felt the gaze of the man sitting across him. Woohyun didn’t know what happened, but the next thing he knew was that he was on the floor. His eyes were blurry, and he felt a hand under his head and he knew he was being lifted and laid horizontally on the seat.

“Eat this,” the man said, and put something in Woohyun’s mouth. It was chocolate, but when Woohyun swallowed it, it tasted like ash. But the chocolate (or was it an antidote) instantly made his vision clear again and he didn’t feel dizzy anymore. The man’s lips were moving, chanting some incantation that Woohyun was unfamiliar with and slowly his muscles relaxed.

“Get some rest. You probably would feel better if you sleep the entire journey. Would you like me to cast a sleeping spell on you?” the man asked, his voice was strangely so familiar, but Woohyun couldn’t pinpoint where he heard it from.

“Yes, please,” Woohyun replied, anything to take off the strange sensation he felt earlier. It was mostly gone, but his body was in shock and was scared that the feeling would come back. It didn’t take him two seconds to fall into a dreamless sleep. He was only awakened hours later, it was already night time by the time they arrived at the train station near Durmstrang.

Woohyun thanked the man for his help, even though he had no idea how he got that sick on the train. And Sungyeol was somehow missing until they met again outside the train. He figured that the man did something to keep Sungyeol away from their coach and his best friend spent the rest of the train ride eating in the cafeteria coach and making new friends.

“So, what did you and Sunggyu sunbaenim talk about when I was gone? I knew he spelled me away from the first moment I stepped inside the coach. I thought my stomach was going to explode from all the food I ate,” Sungyeol complained.

“Sunggyu sunbaenim? Who?” Woohyun looked at Sungyeol, confused.

“Yah, don’t tell me you didn’t know him. After you danced with him at his party last week and he let _you _stay in the coach with him when from his reputation he never lets anyone sit with him like ever,” Sungyeol explained.

“Wait, so you know his name all this while and you didn’t tell me? What kind of best friend are you?” Woohyun whined.

“Well, that’s your fault because you never paid attention to me when I told you I was taking you to the summer party hosted by the most influential senior in Durmstrang. You should’ve listened to me better tsk,” Sungyeol said, “Also, as your best friend, I know you have the biggest crush on him since the party.”

“I really hate you right now, you know that right?” Woohyun groaned.

“I hate to break your bubbles though Hyunnie, but forget it honestly. Sunggyu sunbaenim only dates purebloods.”

Woohyun pretended that Sungyeol words didn’t cut him. He struggled with his luggage, realising that he had very little energy to even lift the luggage that he usually had no problem carrying.

“Yah, are you not a wizard?” Sungyeol lightly scolded him, casting a levitating spell on both his and Woohyun’s luggage. Woohyun thanked him.

“Ah before I forgot, are you okay though? You look pale. I heard that there was some urban legend that the Durmstrang train still makes muggleborns sick when they board it. I don’t know how bad the old jinx is, but let’s stop by the infirmary first to get you checked, okay?”

That explained everything. His heart sank even more, knowing that Sunggyu must have known that he was a muggleborn from the very moment he showed sign of sickness on the coach.

‘What a great first day at Durmstrang,’ Woohyun sarcastically told himself.

-


	3. quidditch

The first month at Durmstrang went on smoothly. Woohyun had to admit that he liked it better here without the house rivalry thing at Hogwarts. As a Medicine major, he decided to volunteer twice weekly at the Hospital Wing, which had proven to be beneficial since he got to learn more things hands on. Sungyeol who majored in Advance Defence, aiming to become an Auror after graduating, busied himself with Quidditch which was just an excuse to not study in Woohyun’s opinion.

So because of that, Woohyun was dragged out of his bed every Sunday morning, instead of getting to sleep in a bit on the weekends, he was forced to watch his best friend flaunt his Chaser skills as he stole the Quaffle multiple times and kept scoring during practice. Today was a bit different though. It was the first unofficial friendly match between Sungyeol’s team which consisted of students from his major and a team of students from Advance Medicine major.

Woohyun learned that since they didn’t have houses here, the teams are formed based on their majors, though students from some majors like Herbology and Divination would rather not participate in the popular sports. Unlike the other Sundays he was at the Quidditch stadium, there were more spectators today. He brought a book; in case he got bored (he always got bored with Quidditch). And true to his prediction, he grew sick of the game and turned to his textbook instead, making small notes too.

“Look out!” He heard people yelling and then, there was a splitting headache and his head hit the bleacher seat behind him. Woohyun groaned in pain.

“Move,” Sunggyu demanded and the students around Woohyun parted like red sea.

“Shit,” Sunggyu cursed.

The senior quickly took off his gloves and casted a cleaning spell. The blood was instantly gone, even though Woohyun was still bleeding, but this gave Sunggyu a better view of what he’s dealing with. He performed a complex incantation that would temporarily fix the injury Woohyun suffered because he couldn’t move or transport Woohyun in this condition. The open wound on Woohyun’s forehead was sealed and Sunggyu carefully lifted Woohyun off the ground, he gave one last stern glare at his teammate who was the culprit behind this and apparated to the Hospital Wing.

-

Woohyun woke up two days later, confused as to why he was in the sick bay. His head still felt like it had been split open, even though he was physically in one perfect piece again. The Mediwitch noticed that he was awake and she started to fuss over him, nagging about how it was already the second case involving a crack skull due to Bludgers.

At the mention of that, he vaguely recalled being at the Quidditch stadium, but after that, he had no memory of it at all. The Mediwitch made him drink this nasty purple drink for his headache, she explained that it was the residual effect from the Apparition during injury and the fact that people were not supposed to apparate within the school ground. Woohyun was grateful the moment she stepped out of the room; her nagging was giving him more headaches.

He sighed, wondering when he could be discharged from the Hospital Wing. He was sure he had a lot to catch up for missing classes for two days. He hoped Sungjong would lend him his notes later. The entrance door to the sick bay was pushed open and Woohyun was fully expecting it to be his best friend. Except, to his major surprise, Sunggyu walked in, his aura powerful and strong.

The senior sat on the chair next to Woohyun’s bed. It was awkward because Woohyun was lying down, and the senior didn’t show any sign to speak. He seemed deep inside his thoughts as his eyes scanned Woohyun’s body from head to toe, as if assessing him if he had any more injury. Woohyun had enough of the silence and tried to sit down. Sunggyu’s hand touched his arm, and with the gentlest tone he said,

“Don’t get up. Please rest. You’re still recovering.”

“Thank you,” Woohyun said after a few minutes of more silence. He wasn’t even sure why he was thanking Sunggyu.

“I’m Woohyun, by the way. Nam Woohyun. I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself before,” Woohyun added. Finally, he got to introduce himself to Sunggyu. Maybe almost losing his head and being stuck at the Hospital Wing wasn’t so bad.

“Sunggyu. Kim Sunggyu,” Sunggyu said.

They actually didn’t say anything after that. Both were too absorbed in their thoughts. The senior excused himself after five minutes, the bell signified that the next class period was about to start. And Woohyun was once again, alone.

Sungyeol and Sungjong visited him before dinner. They wanted to sneak in some food for Woohyun, but the Mediwitch caught them and threatened to ban them from visiting Woohyun. He was genuinely wondering why he was still not discharged. The sick bay was empty and it was scarier at night, especially since it was the first night Woohyun was actually conscious there.

“Oh Sunggyu, what are you doing here? Visiting hours is over,” Woohyun heard the Mediwitch said outside the door.

“I think I’m down with flu and to be safe, I don’t want to spread it to my dorm mates,” Sunggyu told her.

“Okay~” she cheerfully said, obviously not believing in Sunggyu’s words, but she let him in.

Woohyun pretended to be asleep and had to strain his ears to figure out what Sunggyu was doing. He heard Sunggyu climb onto the bed next to him and somehow that comforted him, knowing that he was no longer alone. With that, he easily drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-


	4. everywhere

Woohyun was only listening half-heartedly to Sungyeol, who had been complaining about the most trivial things all morning, when he caught sight of a weird flying figure outside the castle. He tapped Sungyeol’s shoulder, gaining his attention and pointed out to the strange creature, but it was already gone when he tried to look for it again.

“Aigoo, you must have been daydreaming again, Hyun,” Sungyeol said fondly, messing with Woohyun’s hair, his habit ever since they were little kids as Woohyun has always been the tinier one.

“I wasn’t though,” Woohyun pouted, and he glanced again at the same spot where he saw the flying creature earlier while walking, not realising that he was in someone’s way as he ran into that person and accidentally stepped on his shoes. He mentally scolded himself, the gasps from the girls nearby were a sign that he probably just got himself into a big trouble with one of the seniors.

“I’m really, really sorry, sunbaenim,” Woohyun mumbled with his head bowed, and was about to perform a simple cleaning spell when the shoes returned to their original, spotless form.

Woohyun didn’t want to look up because making eye contact would probably make things worse, so he just kept his head bowed, the walking definition of a kicked puppy look, as he waited for the senior to punish him or get him into detention. But he only heard a chuckle and then, the senior simply walked away, to his huge confusion.

“Huh?” Woohyun looked around and saw the back view of the senior.

‘Isn’t that…’

Sungyeol jumped on his back. “Yah, what did you do?”

“What did I do what?” Woohyun looked at his friend weirdly.

“Just now. Sunggyu sunbaenim. Did you not notice he sent everyone away as soon as you ran into him? And the fact he didn’t hex you for stepping on his shoes? Amazing!” Sungyeol said; his voice full of wonder. “Also, you know he was the one who took you to the Hospital Wing when you got bludgered the other day? He temporary healed you on the spot and apparated you there, despite that it’s forbidden to apparate within school grounds. It’s already amazing enough that he could actually apparate here, which should’ve been impossible for students. Damn, he’s powerful.”

“Oh.” Woohyun didn’t know that, but one thing he knew that Sunggyu did spend two nights there saying that he wasn’t feeling well.

‘Weird.’

-

It was almost 11pm; way past his curfew as a second year, but here Woohyun was, running frantically towards the library, which was unfortunately at the top floor of the castle, in his pastel peach cotton pyjama.

‘How did I stupidly forget my assignment there? I have Medicinal Potion first thing in the morning tomorrow. Stupid Nam Woohyun!’ He scolded himself.

Thankfully, the library wasn’t close yet, since the upperclassmen curfew was at 1am. Now, Woohyun just had to sneak in, take his assignment and quickly ran back to his dormitory at the opposite end of the castle. The library was deserted, to Woohyun’s luck. He did his assignment at the more secluded part of the library earlier and sighed in relief when he saw that his essays were untouched on the table.

Woohyun shrunk his homework, putting it in his pocket and was about to leave when all the lights in the library were put out. He instinctively let out a whimper, but it was muffled out by a hand cupping his mouth.

“Be quiet.” It was a man, whose voice was familiar, but in the darkness and Woohyun’s panicked state of mind, he couldn’t identify him.

They were standing so close; Woohyun could feel the man’s breath on his temple. He hated the dark and wished he could just go back to his bed right now, but he couldn’t risk being caught wandering around past his curfew, even though he had a solid reason to do so. Woohyun had no idea why they had to stay very still in the dark instead of leaving the place.

He didn’t realise he was basically squirming in the man’s hold because there was suddenly a hand on his waist, forcing him to stay still again. There were some movements, footsteps and they were approaching the secluded place Woohyun and this unknown man was hiding in. Woohyun honestly thought they were going to get caught, but then he felt a sudden force like he was being sucked into a vacuum and the next thing he knew was that his eyes had to adjust to the sudden brightness. Woohyun was in front of his dormitory.

“You shouldn’t be wandering around past curfew, especially not alone,” the man said with a clear disapproval in his voice.

Woohyun turned around and Sunggyu’s face greeted him. No wonder his voice sounded familiar. Woohyun heaved a relieved sigh.

“I was just…getting my homework,” Woohyun lamely explained.

“Go in. Don’t speak of this event to anyone, okay?” Sunggyu instructed. In Woohyun’s mind, it should’ve been a command, but the senior’s gentle tone told him otherwise. He nodded.

“Thank you, sunbaenim,” Woohyun said with a deep bow and disappeared behind a painting that showed a spiral staircase leading down to their dormitory.

-

“Hyun, did you not sleep last night? Your dark circle looks really bad,” Sungyeol commented worriedly.

“I had a headache,” Woohyun explained.

He remembered the Mediwitch told him when he was warded weeks ago that headache is a residual effect from Apparition. He wondered if the side effect was worse since it was forbidden to apparate within Durmstrang as his head was still aching. He didn’t even have any appetite for breakfast, telling Sungyeol that he was going to get to class instead.

On his way there, he was stopped by Sunggyu, who pulled him into an empty classroom. He was about to ask the senior if there was anything wrong, but Sunggyu beat him to it as he felt Woohyun’s forehead and pressed his thumb on Woohyun’s wrist. Woohyun was sure that his heart just sped up at the proximity and Sunggyu touching him without warning.

“I’m sorry,” Sunggyu said, surprising him, “I shouldn’t have apparated you again last night. That was foolish of me.”

“It’s okay though. I would probably get caught and had to be in detention if it wasn’t for sunbaenim’s help,” Woohyun muttered. He hoped he didn’t blush too much, but Sunggyu being so close to him wasn’t helping at all.

“Drink this. It will help with the headache at least. You have a slight fever and your pulse is really fast. I will get you fever reducing potion from the Mediwitch,” Sunggyu said and Woohyun looked at him in amazement. That was probably the most Sunggyu had ever talked to him, since the summer party of course.

“Thank you, sunbaenim. I’ll drink this remedy well,” Woohyun said. He winced at the nasty taste of the purple potion, to which Sunggyu smiled at him.

“Sunggyu hyung,” Sunggyu said, “Sunbaenim feels too formal.”

“Okay, S-sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun mumbled shyly, blushing.

“Get to class. I’ll see you at dinner, okay?”

“Huh?” Woohyun was dazed at the way the senior gently patted his shoulder, and at the fact that he wanted to see him at dinner time.

“I’ll get going first, Woohyun.”

It took Woohyun a full five minutes to finally realise that Sunggyu actually remembered his name.

-


	5. dreams

Sunggyu woke up with a start, sweating all over, the image of his recurring nightmares still fresh in his mind. Sitting down, he rubbed his face tiredly. The dreams felt like a premonition; judging from the altar and circle made from fresh blood, an unknown man being tied in the middle of it, Sunggyu had a feeling it was an offering. But he had no idea why he was dreaming of this. It was always the same thing and it had been going on for months, ever since the summer break. 

He looked at his wristwatch, 4am; he knew he probably couldn’t even fall back to sleep even if he wanted to. So, Sunggyu got out of bed, took a shower and decided to start preparing for his class. He was dead tired, but he was better off doing something productive than trying to get another hour of sleep, when there was high chance that he was just going to dream of the same thing again. 

-

“Hello best friend. Bet you had a nice dream last night, huh?” Sungyeol greeted Woohyun, wiggling his eyebrows with a knowing look. 

Woohyun groaned into his hands, he hated Sungyeol with passion. He was so embarrassed. He was sure Sungyeol heard him (again) last night. Ever since that day Sunggyu joined them for dinner, the senior had been hanging out around them a lot more. Sometimes, it was dinner. Sometimes, he joined them for breakfast. On some days, he randomly showed up when Woohyun was doing his revision alone in the library. He was there when Woohyun and Sungyeol went to Durmsville last weekend to do some book shopping. 

It almost felt like Sunggyu was stalking them (him), but Woohyun wasn’t going to complain about it because Sungyeol was dead right about him and his crush on the senior ever since the party. They never talked about it though. And while Woohyun enjoyed Sunggyu’s calming presence, he didn’t want to do anything that might ruin the progress of their budding friendship. But that was the problem. The more Sunggyu hung around Woohyun, the more frequent Woohyun had dreams about him. At first, it started off really innocent and cute. But lately he had been having wet dreams about him and it was so embarrassing because Sungyeol being his roommate who was a freaking light sleeper heard every single thing. 

“Did you get it good last night? Tell me. What did he do? You were moaning pretty loud about how it feels really good,” Sungyeol whispered in Woohyun’s ears, which had gotten so dangerously red and so did his face. His lame excuse of a best friend was obviously enjoying torturing him.

Woohyun couldn’t bear to be there any longer, stood up and left. Sungyeol was yelling after him, gaining more people’s attention in the Dining Hall, but he never looked back. They would make up somehow, but right now he couldn’t be in Sungyeol’s presence. Woohyun ended up walking outside the castle and his feet subconsciously brought him to the Herbology Garden. He sat down on one bench and palmed his warm cheeks. As if the memory of last night’s wet dream wasn’t enough, being teased by Sungyeol so early in the morning was just not the best way to start his morning. 

After he had calmed down, only then he realised that he forgot his textbook in the Dining Hall. He made his way back into the castle and to his surprise, his books weren’t there, but there was a note on the table he sat before.

‘I sent your books to your classroom. Sorry about this morning, Hyunnie.’ 

Woohyun smiled at the note. He pocketed it and left for his Surgical Charm class. 

-

Sunggyu had actually been watching Woohyun and Sungyeol’s interaction at breakfast. He noticed how Woohyun was redder than usual and after Sungyeol said something to him, his face turned impossibly redder. Sunggyu was lowkey expecting Woohyun to either hex or punch his taller friend, but he was genuinely perplexed and concerned to see Woohyun walking away and ignoring Sungyeol’s loud attempt to bring him back. He found himself at Sungyeol’s table in a heartbeat, the junior bowing to him.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I kinda pissed him off. Woohyun seems really upset though, he even forgot his textbook. He has a class in thirty minutes,” Sungyeol mumbled dejectedly.

“What class does he have after this?”

“Surgical Charm I think, in class 202,” Sungyeol answered, scratching his head, “I should probably send his books upstairs and hope that he doesn’t ignore me for a week. Woohyun does that when he’s extremely upset. He just doesn’t talk to you.”

“Ah, Professor Eun’s class right? I’m his substitute for today because he suddenly has an urgent meeting at the Ministry. Let me take his books,” Sunggyu offered. 

“Thank you, Sunggyu hyung. I didn’t know that you’re also a teaching assistant?”

“Yeah, it’s good for your final exam credits when you have volunteering or in my case, substituting for the professors when they have something urgent to handle. But it was only for fourth year students onwards. You can consider volunteering if you need extra merits for your finals,” Sunggyu explained, “I’ll get going then. See you around, Sungyeol.”

-

When Woohyun arrived at his class, a few other students were already there. Sungjong waved him over, pointing to his textbook on the table next to his. Woohyun sighed in relief.

“Morning, Sungjong,” Woohyun greeted.

“Morning, Woohyunie,” Sungjong greeted back, “Did you hear? Professor Eun is absent today. They said something happened at the Ministry.”

“Really? So, is today’s class cancelled then?” Woohyun asked. 

At the same time, Sunggyu walked into the classroom. Woohyun felt his breath get stuck in his throat, his cheeks instantly heating up and he had to look away when he accidentally made eye contact with Sunggyu.

“Okay, everyone. As you all know, I’m your senior, Kim Sunggyu, 4th year student of Advance Medicine. Due to some urgent matters, I’ll be substituting Professor Eun’s class today and we will cover Stitching Charm.”

“Oh, Stitching Charm. I heard that it was one of the hardest spells because you really need to focus,” Sungjong whispered, and Woohyun knew he was doomed for this class because there was no way he could focus when Sunggyu looked so damn fine in his plain white shirt and black slacks (he had taken off his outer robes to demonstrate the spell).

Sunggyu had conjured a small note on the blackboard and explained the steps to perform the spell. Woohyun scribbled it on his notebook, trying to memorise everything as he wrote them. He needed to distract himself from thinking about and staring at Sunggyu all class long. With a wave of Sunggyu’s wand, every student in the class was ‘gifted’ with a fake arm (that looked really real) with gaping wound for them to practice the spell. 

“Remember. Step one, focus and visualise the wound and how you would want them to be stitched up. Step two, hold your wand horizontally above the wound and flick your wand in circular manner three times, following the rhythm I have demonstrated earlier. Step three, pronounce the spell loud and clear; _consuo_. Now, start practicing.”

The classroom was soon filled with students’ voices trying out the spell. No one was successful at it in the first fifteen minutes of practice. After that, some of them only managed to conjure the threads, while some others managed to stitch up the arm, even though it was nowhere near neat. 

“Focus and visualise. That’s the most important step,” Sunggyu reminded them. He had been walking around the class to observe the students closer, helping them with the wand movement from time to time. 

Woohyun looked at the fake arm in front of him. He could conjure the stitching, but they were all loose. After half an hour of trying, he dropped his wand on the table and tiredly sat down. Sungjong looked at him with eyes full of sympathy. They both knew how much Woohyun took pride in this subject as it was his best subject.

“Tired?” Sunggyu appeared next to Woohyun, but Woohyun was too drained to respond. Instead, he was subconsciously pouting, looking at the fake arm sadly.

“Come on, let me teach you. Stand up,” Sunggyu quietly instructed. Woohyun had no choice but to follow.

Sunggyu stood behind him, his heart speeding up at the familiar position. He told Woohyun to pick up the wand and Woohyun positioned it horizontally above the wound. Sunggyu held his arm, adjusting it so that it was closer to the fake arm.

“Now, visualise a perfect stitched up arm,” Sunggyu whispered in his ears, making Woohyun gulp at the closeness of the senior. They were in class for God’s sake! Woohyun wondered why Sunggyu was standing so close to the point their bodies were almost touching.

“Okay now, gently flick your wand three times like this,” Sunggyu said, his hand guiding (holding) Woohyun’s wand hand, their arms touching because of the too close position. 

“_Consuo_.” And there it was, a perfectly stitched up arm on Woohyun’s table. Woohyun squealed in happiness, making tiny little jumps at his table and in his excitement, he turned around and accidentally hugged Sunggyu. They both froze.

The classroom grew quiet for a few seconds before it was roaring with teasing remarks and whistling. Woohyun quickly let Sunggyu go and bowed multiple times to the senior for his mistake. 

“Silence, class. Practice the spell for another ten minutes and then you can go. If I hear any more sound besides the spell, I’ll give you all essays to write,” Sunggyu said; his voice firm. Woohyun breathed a little easier the moment Sunggyu walked away from his table. 

‘Stupid Nam Woohyun,’ he couldn’t help, but to scold himself. 

-


	6. lunch

Woohyun was peacefully having his lunch on a fine Friday afternoon when Sungyeol started poking his side just for the fun of it. He ignored his best friend and resumed eating his food.

“Yah, your boyfriend is coming this way, I better make myself scarce since he’s probably going to spell me away anyways. See you later, Hyunnie,” Sungyeol said, packing his bag and annoyingly kissed Woohyun’s cheeks just because he could. 

Woohyun thought Sungyeol was pulling a prank on him because one, he didn’t have a boyfriend and two, if he has one, why would his boyfriend spell Sungyeol away? He shook his head at Sungyeol’s childish antics and was about to take another bite into his chicken pie when Sunggyu sat down at his table. He choked on his saliva and Sunggyu quickly conjured a glass of water for him, which Woohyun thankfully drank. 

“Don’t eat too quickly, you’ll choke,” Sunggyu lightly scolded him. Woohyun pouted.

“I was eating just fine. I was just startled because you showed up out of nowhere,” Woohyun retorted, back to eating again, carefully this time so that he didn’t embarrass himself in front of Sunggyu.

However, Woohyun noticed that Sunggyu wasn’t eating nor had any plans to eat because all he did was stare at Woohyun eating.

“Um hyung, is there something on my face?” Woohyun asked.

“Nothing. Finish your food. You have a class after this?”

“Eung. Why?”

The sight of Woohyun speaking with his cheeks filled with food made Sunggyu smile fondly at the junior. 

“Nothing. Just feel like walking you to class today,” Sunggyu nonchalantly said. 

Woohyun forcefully swallowed his food and coughed uncomfortably, blushing. Sunggyu was still staring at him, as if that was the most common thing to do in the world.

“You don’t have to walk me to class though,” Woohyun muttered sheepishly. 

“I want to,” Sunggyu told Woohyun again, “Are you done?”

Woohyun nodded. He didn’t think he could eat again; Sunggyu seemed so set on surprising him today. He might really end up choking on his lunch if he continued. 

“Come. Let’s go,” Sunggyu said. He waved his wand at Woohyun’s textbooks and instantly they flew into his arm. 

“I can carry my books, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun protested. He was growing slightly uncomfortable because some people had been staring at them. But instead of giving Woohyun his books back, Sunggyu gently held Woohyun’s wrist and started tugging him out of the Dining Hall. And Woohyun’s blush just deepened by tenfold. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Sunggyu asked when they were halfway to Woohyun’s Potion class, Woohyun was slightly disappointed when the senior let his wrist go.

“Uh, besides me sleeping in until 11, I don’t have anything planned…I think?” Woohyun scratched his head, puzzled because they had stopped walking and he noticed that they were in a deserted hallway.

“Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu called out his name, making Woohyun nervous because the senior was moving closer to him and he couldn’t help but to backtrack until he was literally trapped between a wall and Sunggyu’s towering body. He never realised it before that Sunggyu was actually pretty tall (taller than him at least). 

“Sunggyu hyung?”

Noticing how uncomfortable Woohyun looked, Sunggyu took a step back and he almost felt sorry as he listened to Woohyun releasing a loud nervous sigh.

“Sorry. I was just…do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?” Sunggyu finally asked.

“Hogsmeade? But isn’t that…far?” 

Sunggyu let out a genuine laugh at his question. Woohyun was really adorable.

“So? We are wizards, Woohyun. Apparition exists for a reason,” Sunggyu said matter-of-factly.

Woohyun pouted and kept his head bowed in a sulky manner, resembling a sad puppy. Sunggyu frowned.

“You’re not okay with apparating?” Sunggyu asked the junior. When Woohyun still pouted and stubbornly refused eye contact, he stepped closer and tugged at Woohyun’s chin, making the younger man look at him.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I…can’t apparate actually,” Woohyun sadly admitted.

“You failed the test in school? How did you travel though? How did you get to my summer party?” 

“I passed the test, but Sungyeol usually takes me on a side-along apparition,” Woohyun admitted.

‘Plus I always get too sick whenever I attempted to apparate alone,’ he added in his mind. He didn’t want to share that part with Sunggyu. In fact, even side-along apparition usually had really severe side effects on him. 

“I see. I can take you, if you don’t mind?” Sunggyu proposed, but when he saw that Woohyun was still hesitant, he offered another option. “I can get us a portkey if you want.”

The way Woohyun instantly brightened up at that was almost comical. The younger man eagerly nodded to his offer. The sight was too cute for Sunggyu to handle that it took every ounce of energy in him to not squeeze the smaller man in front of him. He still ended up ruffling Woohyun’s hair all fondly.

“Wait, hyung. What time is it?” Woohyun frantically grabbed Sunggyu’s hand to see his wristwatch and cursed under his breath. “Shit, I’m late. I gotta go. Bye hyung!”

“Wait Woohyun-ah!” Sunggyu said, but the younger man was already gone. “Man, he ran really fast.”

Sunggyu closed his eyes and visualised Woohyun’s class and in a moment, he was already standing in front of the classroom’s door. And from far, he could see that Woohyun was frantically running towards him (the classroom). Woohyun’s eyes widened as he saw Sunggyu there.

“H-hyung…how?” Woohyun panted, resting his hands on his knees. 

“Silly, you forgot your textbooks,” Sunggyu said, chuckling. He handed the younger man his books and bid him goodbye. “See you tomorrow morning!”

Sunggyu happily walked away from the younger man. But his happiness was short-lived as he bumped into the Headmaster, which usually wasn’t a good sign.

‘Shit Kim Sunggyu, you’re doomed.’

“Sunggyu-yah, you don’t have a class, right? Let’s have tea in my office,” Headmaster Lee said merrily, but Sunggyu could hear the command in his voice and there was no way he could refuse the old man. 

_-_


	7. hogsmeade

Sungyeol was having a very intense chess match against his course mate, Niel when Sunggyu decided to sit down at their table in the Dining Hall. Niel quickly stood up, told Sungyeol that he forgot something at the dorm and left. Sungyeol whined in protest and tried to glare at the senior who was peacefully sipping on his hot coffee.

“Do you have a habit to spell people away, Sunggyu hyung?” Sungyeol curiously asked. Sunggyu looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. “I’m just curious.”

“When did I spell people away though?” Sunggyu asked him back.

“Uh, just now? You spelled my friend Niel away? We were just having a very good chess match earlier,” Sungyeol said, “And you spelled me away every time you wanted to talk to Woohyun. Didn’t you do that on the train too?”

Sunggyu finally had the decency to look guilty for his doing.

“Ah, about the train, I’m sorry about that. I’ve been meaning to apologise to you, I’m just not used to sharing my coach with anyone. But I swear I haven’t been spelling you or anyone away though? What made you think that?”

Sungyeol’s mind started working and connecting things. And it finally clicked.

“So, the reason why everyone just went away whenever you want to have a moment with Woohyun is because they’re scared of you?” Sungyeol asked, laughing at the revelation. The senior kept a calm face, even though his ears were red.

“I don’t know if they’re scared of me or my family reputation, but oh well,” Sunggyu shrugged.

“Why do I always feel like I need to be somewhere else whenever I saw you approaching us though? I don’t get it,” Sungyeol asked, still puzzled about that.

“That’s just because you’re a good friend with good observation skills, Sungyeol,” Sunggyu said, chuckling at the junior’s even more confused expression.

Sunggyu glanced at his wristwatch; there was still ten minutes to 11am. Noticing that, Sungyeol also looked at his watch.

“Woohyun told me to wake him up at 11 in case he doesn’t wake up. Do you guys have plans today? I’ve been pestering Woohyun all night and he refused to tell me. Some best friends we are,” Sungyeol complained.

“Yeah, he’s accompanying me to Hogsmeade today,” Sunggyu said with a smile, finishing his coffee.

“Oh~ someone’s going on a date today. No wonder he looks so happy yesterday,” Sungyeol teased, almost expecting Sunggyu to deny it, but he was really surprised that the senior remained cool, an actual walking definition of calm and composed.

‘Damn it, no wonder Hyun is so whipped. Sunggyu hyung is really cool.’

“Do you mind if I follow you to your dorm?” Sunggyu asked, even though he already knew Sungyeol would definitely not mind him tagging along.

“Sure. You might as well wake the sleepyhead for me. We should get going, or you’d be late to your date,” Sungyeol playfully said, still amazed at how Sunggyu didn’t even seem bothered with his teasing while Woohyun would probably be blushing till next year whenever he got teased. And Sunggyu’s silence, in fact, just confirmed everything.

“Oh by the way, how are you going to Hogsmeade? Not by apparating I hope?”

“Yeah, Woohyun told me he can’t apparate even though he passed the test? He didn’t elaborate why though,” Sunggyu said, talking more to himself than Sungyeol.

“Hyun will kill me for telling you this, but it’s not that he can’t apparate. We found out that he tends to get sick when he travels by Apparition. It’s even worse when he does it alone, so ever since then we try not to do that if we have a choice. Even side-along Apparition gives him bad side effects. Our instructor at Hogwarts told him that his body is just not made to travel like that. It’s a rare case,” Sungyeol explained.

It felt like cold water had been splashed on Sunggyu’s face. The fact that he apparated Woohyun within the school grounds on two different occasions could have seriously hurt him even though he only meant to save the younger man those times. He wished he knew earlier. He had no idea that it was what Woohyun meant when he said he can’t apparate.

“That reminds me, how did you apparate on school grounds? I thought that is impossible and basically forbidden?” Sungyeol asked as he was still thinking of how Sunggyu disapparated with his best friend in his arms that day at the Quidditch stadium.

“That’s…a secret. Maybe one day I’ll tell you,” Sunggyu replied.

-

Woohyun fixed his hair for the umpteenth time, but it was just not agreeing with him today. His heart was still beating so fast, remembering how Sunggyu was just in his room earlier, waking him up from his slumber as if that was the most normal thing. He touched his hair, giggling to himself as the memory of Sunggyu stroking his hair and waking him up in the gentlest voice in the world played itself in his mind.

“Woohyun-ah, your boyfriend is waiting in the common room. Don’t keep him waiting,” Sungyeol teased him, walking into the room and plopped onto his bed.

“Shut up,” Woohyun told his best friend. He fixed the emerald green scarf around his neck and took a deep breath.

“Have fun, but be careful, okay?” Sungyeol reminded him.

“Yes, mom!”

Woohyun left his bedroom and smiled when he saw that Sunggyu was dozing off on the couch in their common room. He sat down next to the senior.

“Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun called, touching Sunggyu’s arm. The older man opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing Woohyun’s sheepish face.

“I was just resting my eyes. You didn’t keep me waiting or anything. Ready to go?” Sunggyu asked, standing up and towering over Woohyun.

“Eung! Let’s go.”

-

They had to walk a bit from the school to the portkey point that would take them to Hogsmeade. Sunggyu casted warming spell on Woohyun without the younger man noticing, grinning in approval as the junior stopped blowing on his gloved hands. He was so tempted to hold Woohyun’s hand, but figured that it could make the entire day awkward between them.

Woohyun, on the other hand, was contemplating if he could link arms with Sunggyu. It was a habit of his, whenever he was outside the protection of the school grounds; he basically always walked like that with Sungyeol. It gave him a sense of comfort and protection for some reasons.

“You’re frowning. Is everything okay? Are you not feeling well or anything?” Sunggyu asked worriedly. He had been glancing at the younger man’s face, and it didn’t sit well with him to see him frowning every now and then.

“No, I’m fine. It’s just…” Woohyun bit his lips, too shy to actually bring up what he wanted to do.

“You can tell me, Woohyun,” Sunggyu encouraged him. They had stopped walking.

“Um, can we…link arms?” As soon as the words left Woohyun’s mouth, his cheeks went even redder and it had nothing to do with the super cold weather. Woohyun was super grateful that Sunggyu didn’t laugh at his request which would’ve made him feel silly.

“Of course we can,” Sunggyu said and Woohyun’s heart fluttered, “Anything you want, Woohyunie. So shall we?” Sunggyu offered his arm. Woohyun shyly linked his arm around Sunggyu’s and finally he could breathe easily again, feeling much safer. It was such a silly habit, but the way it made him feel instantly better was worth it.

Sunggyu was internally screaming the moment Woohyun’s arm was wrapped around his, the younger man’s request was surprising and super adorable, but the way he naturally walked closer to Sunggyu and how their shoulders brushed against each other, Sunggyu wished he could just embrace Woohyun right there and then.

Soon enough, they reached the portkey point. Sunggyu activated the portkey which was an old small cauldron and told Woohyun to grab any part of it. They were quickly transported to a small clearing behind the Three Broomsticks. Sunggyu waved his hand and the portkey disappeared from sight.

“Are we good to go, Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked, already missing the younger man’s arm around his.

“Eung. Where are we going, Sunggyu hyung?”

“You haven’t eaten yet, right? Let’s go to the Three Broomsticks,” Sunggyu suggested and Woohyun wordlessly agreed.

The streets were filled with Hogwarts students since it was a Saturday. Afraid that they would get separated, Sunggyu grabbed Woohyun’s hand. Woohyun was noticeably flustered, but he didn’t protest, which Sunggyu took it as a good sign as he pulled the younger man into the pub.

The pub was noisy and packed with people at lunch time. Sunggyu managed to get them a seat at the far corner of the pub, a small table that allowed them to sit facing each other. They quickly placed their order and waited. Woohyun took off his gloves and rubbed his hands together.

“Give me your hands,” Sunggyu said. Woohyun looked at him, confused, but still did as he’s told.

Sunggyu held both of Woohyun’s hands and conjured two really warm heat pads in his hands. He stared at Sunggyu in amazement. Wizards don’t really need heat pads for their hands. There’s warming spell for that. But the fact that Sunggyu conjured them just for him made him feel touched. There was no denying that Sunggyu knew about his heritage, especially after what happened on the train at the start of the term. And despite what Sungyeol told him about the senior having zero interests in dating muggleborns, here they were, on an outing that was undeniably a date.

His heart fluttered at the thoughtful gesture and the bigger meaning behind it.

“Thank you, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun whispered. He was almost sad when Sunggyu let go of his hands as the waiter came with their food.

“Let’s eat. Then, we can do some shopping after this,” Sunggyu said, watching Woohyun form a cute ‘o’ expression at that.

“So, am I just hyung’s butler for today? To carry all hyung’s shopping bags?” Woohyun half joked; he wanted to see how the usual cool Sunggyu would react to that.

“What do you mean butler? Are you not my date today?” Sunggyu asked; his tone serious yet almost challenging, but he was slightly smirking, which made Woohyun blush. Woohyun let out a nervous, shy giggle.

“Am I?” Woohyun quietly asked, bashfully touching the hair on his nape.

“Well, if you must know, my butlers don’t get to link arms with me,” replied Sunggyu confidently.

It made Woohyun genuinely laugh, finally feeling so reassured and happy that he wasn’t just one-sidedly harbouring feelings for Sunggyu. The twinkle in Sunggyu’s eyes and the way he was smiling all affectionately at Woohyun were proofs enough that it’s a mutual feeling.

-


	8. ollivanders

It was a lie to say that Woohyun had never gone to Hogsmeade for weekend dates before. He had his fair share of dating and serious relationships when he was still a student at Hogwarts. But there was just something so magical, so special about this particular outing with Sunggyu, as cheesy as that sounded. Despite the streets being filled with loud happy students, walking with Sunggyu here, their arms linked again, it strangely still felt so private and intimate. The butterflies in Woohyun’s stomach weren’t going to settle down any time soon, as Sunggyu kept him close, asking for his opinions while still leading the way.

They ended up visiting a few clothing shops as Sunggyu was looking for dress robes for the Christmas Ball.

“Do you want to try this one?” Sunggyu asked him, holding up a gorgeous dark red dress robes. Woohyun hesitated. Now that he knew this was a date, he was almost sure that Sunggyu was going to ask him to the Christmas Ball. But how was Woohyun going to break it to him that he won’t be in Durmstrang for Christmas?

“Um Sunggyu hyung, actually…” Woohyun bit his lips nervously.

To his surprise, the senior burst into a laugh. Woohyun stared at him confusedly. 

“Don’t worry about it. I know you’re not going to be at school for Christmas. I was just asking. The colour would look great on you. It doesn’t have to be worn for the Christmas Ball,” Sunggyu explained, “So, do you want to try it on?”

“How…how do you know I won’t be at school for Christmas?” Woohyun asked, curious. As far as he remembered, they never talked about their Christmas plans with each other.

“Ah, Uncle told me yesterday. Wait, I mean Headmaster Lee did. You know he’s my uncle, right? He called me to his office to have tea after I dropped your books off yesterday, scolded me for apparating at school again and told me about the Christmas Ball. It’s good that you’re going home though. Christmas should be spent with families,” Sunggyu said.

“I don’t know that Headmaster Lee is your uncle…Are you not going home for Christmas? And oh, you never told me how you can apparate in Durmstrang,” Woohyun said, lightly pouting to coax Sunggyu into telling him. 

“My parents aren’t at home. No one’s there,” Sunggyu answered, his voice grew quiet and sombre that it made Woohyun want to apologise for even bringing it up. “My ancestors founded the school, and while they put on countless of spells to prevent Apparition, people with our bloodline are an exception to the rule.”

Woohyun silently nodded, digesting everything. He obviously didn’t read enough on Durmstrang since he had no idea that Sunggyu was the direct heir to their school’s founding fathers. It honestly made Woohyun view Sunggyu in a different light. Now, it made so much sense how Sunggyu was a very powerful wizard despite still being a student and why most students seemed to fear him. He was reminded of Sungyeol’s words again; that Sunggyu doesn’t date muggleborns and he could finally see the reason why now. Pureblood families usually only allow their heirs to date among themselves, to keep the bloodline pure and all that bullshit they fed themselves. And he knew that at least half of them still had the same prejudice stemmed from centuries ago against muggleborns. That thought instantly killed his mood and made him feel much smaller around the senior.

“Woohyunie?” Sunggyu called for him, snapping Woohyun out of his trance. 

“Oh yeah, I love the dress robe, but I don’t feel like trying on anything today. I think it would look good on you though, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun said, forcing a smile on his face.

Sunggyu eyed Woohyun with a meaningful look, giving him a slight nod and went to the counter to talk to the shopkeeper. The transaction was so brief and quick, it surprised Woohyun when Sunggyu stood next to him again, offering his hand this time, his other hand holding three shopping bags filled with new robes. 

“You didn’t try on the robes though?” Woohyun confusedly asked, hesitantly taking Sunggyu’s hand. He kinda hated how even Sunggyu’s attractive chuckle gave him flutters. The warmth from the senior’s hand spread through his entire body as Sunggyu firmly locked their hands together, though it left Woohyun slightly disappointed that they both were wearing gloves. 

“I actually had mine ordered last week. I’m just here to pick them up. I was sad though that I didn’t get to buy you anything,” Sunggyu explained, the disappointment was evident in his voice.

“Hyung~” Woohyun giggled, “what do you mean you didn’t buy me anything? You paid for our lunch.”

“I want to spoil you more though,” Sunggyu said, exaggerating a very uncharacteristic pout, which made Woohyun laugh. Sunggyu was relieved to see the smile back on Woohyun’s face again. 

“Okay, okay. I want frozen yoghurt. Can we get that before we head back to Durmstrang?” Woohyun asked, purposely pouting just to mimic Sunggyu’s expression. They both laughed at each other’s silliness. 

“Anything for my Woohyunie~” Sunggyu said, before adding, “do you want to go to Zonko’s?” 

Woohyun was about to nod when his eyes landed on Ollivanders’ shop sign. He instantly was reminded of his wand acting up lately. 

“Sunggyu hyung, can we go to Ollivanders first?” Woohyun requested.

“Sure. Let’s go. Are you going for wand cleaning or buying a new one?” Sunggyu asked as they walked towards the shop.

“My wand has been acting weirdly. I was lucky I didn’t fail my last Charm test. I hadn’t been able to go to Diagon Alley to get it checked and it completely slipped from my mind,” Woohyun explained.

They were greeted by Mr Ollivander himself when they stepped into the shop, to their surprise. 

“Hello gentlemen. What may I do for you today?” he amicably greeted them. The very, very old wandmaker was in a strange cheerful mood, Sunggyu noted. 

“Nam Woohyun, right?” he said, reaching out a hand, wordlessly requesting a look at Woohyun’s wand even though Woohyun hadn’t made his intention of walking into the shop known to the wandmaker yet. 

“13 inches long, very flexible, made of rowan wood and…phoenix feather core? A very interesting wand, Mr Nam. I still remember you were 10 when you came with your aunt to buy this wand in Diagon Alley. You tried 27 wands before this one picked you. How has the wand been treating you?”

“It works perfectly, sir. But since the school term started, it hasn’t been behaving right. Simple spells are okay, but the more advanced ones are less than perfect. I had a lot of trouble especially during Charm and Defence classes,” Woohyun explained, his voice filled with frustration. 

Sunggyu didn’t like the fact that he didn’t know Woohyun was having problems with his wand. He noticed Mr Ollivander’s cheerful face turned into a frown and it was starting to make him nervous. The wandmaker closed his eyes and started scanning the wand in his hand.

“So, you’ve only used this wand for your classes these past few months? Is there any strange occurrence that involves your wand lately?” 

Woohyun frowned as he just realised that he hadn’t been using much of his magic these past few months besides practicing spells in class. His thought raced back to what Sungyeol told him two weeks ago.

_ “Hyun, do you know that your wand has been emitting gold sparks while you were sleeping? I don’t think that’s normal, we should go ask one of the professors.” _

“My roommate told me that my wand has been emitting sparks while I was sleeping? We went to see one of the professors, and he suggested that we take it to you. That’s why we’re here,” Woohyun said. Mr Ollivander handed Woohyun the wand back after that.

“Now Mr Kim, would you help me?” Sunggyu was surprised that Mr Ollivander was looking at him expectantly, to which he nodded. “I want you to disarm Mr Nam, and Mr Nam, I want you to perform a shield charm.”

Sunggyu could see what the old wandmaker was trying to confirm with this and lord he hoped his suspicion was wrong.

“Ready, gentlemen? Go.”

“_Expelliarmus!_”

“_Protego!_”

What happened after that left them in shock. Woohyun’s wand didn’t even cast a protective shield in front of him, instead the wand was about to fly into Sunggyu’s hand until it floated mid-air and produced a gold spark. Woohyun dropped to his knees as his wand fell on shop’s floor. 

“Woohyun-ah!” Sunggyu rushed to Woohyun’s side. The younger man was sweating and obviously looked pretty drained. Sunggyu looked up to the wandmaker, who had a worried expression on his face.

“Is it his magic?” Sunggyu asked, wrapping his arm around Woohyun and letting the younger man lean on him.

“I’m afraid yes, Mr Kim. Someone had messed up with his magic and part of it is currently locked,” Mr Ollivander explained, “You must take him to St. Mungo’s. We are lucky that we discovered this earlier. Mr Nam could’ve seriously been in danger if he goes around not knowing that his magic has been _tainted_.”

“Are you okay, baby? I’m going to take you to St. Mungo’s now, alright?” Sunggyu said, couldn’t hide the worry in his voice as he tightened his arm around Woohyun’s body. The younger man nodded weakly.

“Mr Ollivander, I’m really grateful for your help, but I’m afraid I have to ask for another favour. Can we borrow your Floo Network? Woohyun can’t travel via Apparition, and now I’m starting to think that it could be related to his magic,” Sunggyu explained.

“Of course. This way,” the wandmaker said. 

“Woohyun, I’m going to carry you, okay?” Sunggyu whispered, and lifted Woohyun when the younger man gave his permission. Sunggyu wandlessly _vanished_ his shopping bags (to the old man’s astonishment) and summoned Woohyun's wand which flew into his pocket. Then, the wandmaker showed him the way to the back of his shop, where he revealed an old fireplace.

“Thank you so much again for helping us, Mr Ollivander. I’ll make sure to send a handsome reward for this,” Sunggyu said. The old wandmaker gave him a bow and saluted him.

“Hold tight, baby,” Sunggyu whispered in Woohyun’s ears.

“_St. Mungo’s Hospital_,” he said loudly and clearly as he dropped the Floo powder, a green flame engulfing them and the next moment Sunggyu opened his eyes, St. Mungo’s busy hospital lobby greeted him.

Little did they both know that the moment they stepped foot in St. Mungo’s Hospital, a group of masked men in all black robes invaded the streets of Hogsmeade, wrecking chaos.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens lol (also i still hope that you guys dont put too high hopes for this story and the plot since im freewriting without any draft)


	9. prophecy

It had been two hours since Sunggyu handed Woohyun to the care of the Mediwitches and Mediwizards of St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Since then, he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, in both fear and anger. He had sent a patronus to the Headmaster explaining to him what had happened and had gotten one in response. The school had to tell Woohyun’s parents of his whereabouts and since they’re both Muggles, someone from the school had to personally go and explain it to them. And judging from how his uncle was still not at the hospital, he had a guess that it was him who went to meet Woohyun’s parents.

Sunggyu grabbed a handful of his hair in frustration. He knew something was weird about Doojoon suddenly showing up at his summer party when he had been gone for almost a year and his education at Durmstrang was put on hold. No one knew where he’s gone to, and Sunggyu felt so stupid for not watching him at the party because when he came to check on the man after the party ended, he was gone without a trace. 

Guilt stabbed at his heart. He should’ve reported Doojoon for using the _Imperius _Curse on Woohyun at the party. He should have taken the incident that happened in his own mansion seriously, but instead, he brushed it off, thinking that he had everything under control after he returned Woohyun to his original state instead of questioning why his old friend was there in the first place and why he targeted Woohyun out of all people. 

“Gyu?” Lee Jungyeop called out. His uncle was standing there wearing a full Muggle attire. Sunggyu stood up and walked over to the Headmaster who pulled him into a hug.

“How are you coping?” the Headmaster asked.

“Been better. Woohyun is still…” Sunggyu choked, as fear crept into his heart again. 

“It’s okay, son. He’ll be okay. They have the best team here,” he said, comforting his nephew.

“I’m just…scared, uncle. This is my fault, I swear…” 

The older man broke their hug and held Sunggyu’s arms firmly, looking into his restless nephew’s eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Gyu. Please don’t blame yourself for this. You couldn’t have prevented it. It has to be the work of someone powerful, a lot more powerful than all of us,” the Headmaster said.

“But if I reported Doojoon to the Ministry for using the unforgivable in _my house_, this probably wouldn’t escalate to this. I put Woohyun at risk for _months_, uncle. Don’t tell me it isn’t my fault because it is and I won’t ever forgive myself if…” Sunggyu couldn’t even complete that thought. 

‘_...if Woohyun doesn’t get his full magic back._’

The Headmaster let out a solemn sigh. He tugged Sunggyu into an empty waiting area, and wordlessly casted a silencing charm around them. He made Sunggyu sit and conjured a glass of water for his nephew. Sunggyu had no choice but to drink it. As soon as he finished the ‘water’, he felt his body relaxing. 

‘This old man’s trick. That’s a Calming Draught.’

“Feel better, now?” the old man asked him. He silently nodded.

“Okay, I’m going to brief you about some really crucial information, so please pay attention Gyu,” Lee Jungyeop started.

“Wait uncle, here? Shouldn’t we go somewhere more private to talk?” Sunggyu asked, thinking that the old man must have finally gone nuts.

“You don’t need to worry. No one will hear. Plus, this information won’t be a secret for long as the whole Wizarding World will soon find out.”

“Uncle, you’re scaring me. What does this have anything to do with Woohyun?” Sunggyu questioned.

“Just listen, okay. I don’t have much time. I need to be at the Ministry in half an hour,” he said impatiently. It was starting to really scare Sunggyu as it was rare to see his uncle this serious.

“First of all, the incident at your summer party involving Woohyun, there was a prophecy about that incident five years ago,” the Headmaster said, taking out a small crumpled note from his pocket.

“_A night among celebrations,_

_ A young lamb enters the den, _

_ Nothing that fate can prevent, _

_ A forever mud among the pure, _

_ Who shall bring the Dark Lord to rise once more. _ ”

“This is about Woohyun? But the Dark Lord? That doesn’t make sense, uncle. He’s dead like totally dead, right? It’s been that way for the past two decades…right?” Sunggyu asked; a sudden fear filled his gut.

“Yeah, the prophecy is most likely about Woohyun. At first, the Ministry tried to keep tab on every known Muggleborn, mostly the underage ones and put some Apparition restriction on them, so that their movements can be monitored easier. But you can see that they weren’t very successful at it seeing how none of them knew until today that Woohyun went to your party and almost got taken away by Doojoon. That was him fulfilling half of the prophecy,” the older man explained.

“I didn’t even know that he was a muggleborn when we met at the party. You know how my parties are only attended by purebloods since no muggleborn is ever brave enough to befriend me because of…”

Lee Jungyeop patted his shoulder as he slumped into his seat. His parents were one of the many purebloods guilty of killing so many muggleborns, even after the supposed downfall of the Dark Lord, his ideology still lives in so many purebloods that it made Sunggyu so angry and desperate to be different. He grew up feeling scared that he might turn just like his parents someday. He was glad in a way, that no muggleborn ever came close to him, in case he would hurt them the way his parents did. But Woohyun did, and now he’s hurt, just because he was around Sunggyu. And Sunggyu couldn’t do anything to stop Woohyun from getting hurt. 

“Listen son. What Doojoon did to Woohyun, it wasn’t your fault. Yes, you should’ve told the authority about him committing the unforgivable in your home, but you really couldn’t have prevented it. I truly believe that he was working with Death Eaters, or was under the_ Imperius_ Curse too when he tried to attack Woohyun at your mansion.” 

“Aren’t all Death Eaters in Azkaban?”

“That’s what I wanted to brief you. There was a breakout this morning from Azkaban, and they attacked Hogsmeade at noon,” the Headmaster said, it was obvious that he was feeling as restless as Sunggyu was.

“Hogsmeade? Uncle, we were just there…oh god, they were there for Woohyun, weren’t they?” Sunggyu asked, despite that he already knew the answer. He really couldn’t have picked a better day to go on a date with Woohyun and he couldn’t help the dread that filled his heart when he realised that he once again had put Woohyun in immediate danger. 

“You both were so, so lucky, son. And we are lucky that you also found out today that someone tampered with Woohyun’s magic. I hope we aren’t late and we can prevent the prophecy from happening. Remember when I told you that I’m ensuring that all muggleborn students in Durmstrang will be sent home for Christmas? This is why,” the Headmaster explained. 

“But now that we know Woohyun is most likely the one being mentioned in the prophecy, are you just going to send him home alone for Christmas? What if something happens?” Sunggyu asked, already feeling anxious and worried about Woohyun’s safety.

“Of course not, you silly. There will be Aurors stationed with him at all times. The Ministry is sending more Aurors to guard the school too. Though of course, you are definitely more than free to follow him home for Christmas if that makes you feel better,” the Headmaster said with a knowing look. 

“B-but I don’t think I trust myself enough…” Sunggyu let his words trail off. He didn’t trust himself around muggleborns. And he felt that he had put Woohyun in danger enough without him even realising. 

“Sunggyu,” his uncle took his hands, “I raised you with my own hands. You are not like my poor excuse of a sister. You are not your parents. You are better than them, way better. It’s time to believe that you aren’t like them at all.”

“How are you so sure, uncle? I don’t know. What if one day I might…end up hurting someone?” Sunggyu buried his face on his hands. The older man patted his shoulder.

“Tell me how many times you’ve saved Woohyun and helped him,” the Headmaster asked, even though he already knew the answer. Sunggyu finally looked up to meet his uncle’s eyes.

“Just like how you let yourself open up to him, it’s time to forgive the past that wasn’t even yours and move on, Gyu. Don’t be afraid anymore, okay?”

“I’ll try, uncle,” Sunggyu whispered, more to himself than to the older man next to him. 

-

Woohyun opened his eyes to stare at a plain white ceiling. His hand felt warm in someone’s firm grip. He weakly squeezed the hand and in mere seconds, Sunggyu’s worried face greeted his sight. He managed a small smile, relieved to find that he wasn’t alone and most importantly; it was Sunggyu who was by his side.

“How are you feeling, Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked, brushing Woohyun’s long fringe away from his eyes.

“Tired. What time is it?” Woohyun’s eyes scanned the room which was dimly lit and found that it was an individual room instead of an open ward. 

“4.30am. Do you want to drink?” Sunggyu inquired, to which Woohyun nodded. 

Sunggyu conjured a glass of water and helped Woohyun to sit up a bit to drink. Then, he made the younger man lie down again.

“_Accio _wand,” Woohyun quietly uttered. The wand flew from Sunggyu’s pocket into Woohyun’s hand. He let out a relieved sigh, smiling. His magic is back. 

“You could’ve told me you wanted your wand, Woohyun. You were in the Extraction Theatre for six hours; you shouldn’t exert yourself with doing magic for a few days. Let your body rest, okay?” Sunggyu said worriedly, still holding Woohyun’s hand.

“Extraction Theatre? Sunggyu hyung, I could summon my wand. That means they have completely fixed me, right?” Woohyun asked; feeling scared again that his magic might still be _tainted_.

“Yeah, it was an old curse they placed on you, which locked your magic deep inside your soul. I spoke to the Mediwizard who led the operation. He said they managed to reverse the curse, but they had to extract your magic in order to unlock it and placed it back. It was a very complicated procedure, but it went well. You are so strong, Woohyun,” Sunggyu said, wiping away the moisture that was forming in his eyes. He could never tell Woohyun that if they failed the operation, Woohyun could lose his magic forever. 

“I’m okay, Sunggyu hyung. Please don’t cry,” Woohyun said, his hand reaching to wipe the tears that escaped Sunggyu’s eyes. 

“I’m not crying,” Sunggyu denied, but allowed Woohyun to wipe his tears. 

“Our hyung is a crybaby, I never would have guessed,” Woohyun teased the older man. 

Sunggyu lightly slapped the younger man’s hand before he brought it to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the spot where he just hit. Woohyun blushed.

“Your parents will be here tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep, Woohyun,” Sunggyu told him. 

“I would love to sleep, but I’m cold, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun said sulkily. It was almost funny to see Sunggyu instantly on his feet and he quickly casted an advanced warming spell around Woohyun’s room. 

“Do you feel better now? Warmer?” Sunggyu asked again eagerly as he sat back down on his seat. Woohyun pouted.

“I said I’m cold,” Woohyun repeated as he turned to his side, giving Sunggyu his back, obviously sulking.

Sunggyu took a whole minute to finally understand what Woohyun wanted and mentally scolded himself. He took off his shoes and tentatively climbed onto the bed. Touching Woohyun’s arm gently, Sunggyu called his name.

“Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu said, “Is this okay?”

There was no answer from Woohyun, which made Sunggyu think that the younger man must have fallen asleep. But then, he realised that Woohyun wasn’t even lying on a pillow. He carefully lifted Woohyun’s head so that the younger man was lying on his arm instead. Naturally his other arm wrapped itself around Woohyun’s waist, securing him in his embrace as Sunggyu’s body curled around the smaller man. 

Sunggyu had his eyes closed when he felt Woohyun move in his arms. He was surprised to see the younger man blinking cutely at him; the dim light from the bedside table allowed him a perfect view of Woohyun’s face. He realised that this was only the second time they were this close, since the dance they had at Sunggyu’s mansion. 

“You’re not asleep yet?” Sunggyu took this chance to stroke Woohyun’s hair, so that they weren’t covering his mesmerising eyes. “Are you still cold?”

“I’m warm now. Thank you, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun whispered shyly, averting his eyes from Sunggyu’s gaze.

“Is this okay, Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked again, his arm was lightly curled around Woohyun’s waist. But instead of answering, Woohyun had something else on his mind to ask.

“Hyung, can you…” Woohyun giggled softly to himself, unable to complete his question. Sunggyu wanted to crush the smaller man with a tight hug just to hear him giggle over and over again.

“Can I what?” 

“Do you remember what you called me when we were at Ollivanders?” Woohyun asked, finally looking into Sunggyu’s eyes again, his gaze hopeful. 

“Uh, Woohyunie?” Sunggyu tried. He honestly couldn’t remember much of what happened in Ollivanders if you asked him now. Possibly everything he did there was the result of his mind panicking and not having any filter in his mouth. 

“No,” Woohyun whined quietly, “the other one.”

Sunggyu gave it a thought. There was only the other term that he always used to address Woohyun, be it in his _dreams_ or in his mind sometimes, without even realising it. But, hang on for a second. Did he really say that out loud?

“Ugh, never mind. Forget it, hyung. Let’s just sleep,” Woohyun said dejectedly, obviously disappointed as he hid his face in Sunggyu’s chest and let Sunggyu continue to hold him. 

“Baby?” Sunggyu called out. And Woohyun finally smiled again. He also wrapped his arm around Sunggyu’s waist, feeling much closer to the older man. 

“Say that again,” Woohyun mumbled against Sunggyu’s chest.

“Baby,” Sunggyu repeated, this time louder.

“Again,” Woohyun muttered, evidently happy.

“Baby, look at me,” Sunggyu said in the gentlest voice ever. When Woohyun finally revealed his face again, Sunggyu carefully cupped Woohyun’s cheek and gave him a soft kiss. 

“That was how I wanted to end our date yesterday,” Sunggyu confessed, gently brushing the younger man’s cheek with his thumb.

“Me too,” Woohyun admitted, cheekily returning Sunggyu’s kiss in the form of cute little pecks that left Sunggyu wanting for more. 

-


	10. sunggyu's fear

Sungyeol shook his head as he watched Woohyun summoned all his school uniform and robes, magically smoothened all the creases on them and even wore them via magic. It had been a week since Woohyun was discharged from St. Mungo’s and his best friend had been annoyingly and excessively using magic for every little thing. He couldn’t blame Woohyun though. He lowkey felt guilty for not even noticing how Woohyun barely used his magic outside classroom for the past few months. He only thought his best friend was exaggerating about his spells being less than perfect during classes, considering his perfectionist tendency.

“Sungyeol-ah, your tie is crooked. Let me fix that for you,” Woohyun offered excitedly, with a perfect flick of wand, Sungyeol’s tie was perfect again.

“Show off,” Sungyeol rolled his eyes, “Now, are you done dressing up, princess? I’m sure your lover boy is going to apparate right in here if we didn’t show up in the Dining Hall in five minutes.”

“Almost done,” Woohyun said as he quickly applied lip balm on his lips, which got him another round of teasing from Sungyeol. He sent a Stinging Hex to Sungyeol’s butt and that successfully shut his best friend up.

When they left their dormitory, Woohyun knew from the sound of the boots that they were being followed. It’s just they couldn’t see them, which he honestly preferred. The Aurors had been following and guarding him for the past week in Durmstrang, he was also sure they were there when he spent a few days in St. Mungo’s, but they were never seen. After what Sunggyu had told him, he had never felt more reassured to hear the familiar sound of boots following him around (he was pretty sure Sunggyu told them to make noises when they were around, so that Woohyun could tell they were there).

“Stop daydreaming, you’ll run into a wall, Hyun,” Sungyeol lightly scolded him.

Ever since Sungyeol had been briefed about what’s happening, he was no longer the playful best friend Woohyun was used to. He still joked a lot when they were in the comfort of their room, but when they’re outside, he could see how Sungyeol was very serious when he told Sunggyu and the Headmaster that he would protect Woohyun with his life. So, besides the Aurors, Sungyeol never left him alone. It was a bit suffocating Woohyun had to admit, and while he could protect himself, he knew the prophecy wasn’t something to take lightly. And the fate of the whole Wizarding World lied on his shoulders (and all he had to do was to stay safe and not get caught or kidnapped).

The Dining Hall was bustling with hungry students as they entered it. He instantly spotted Sunggyu at their usual table and happily skipped towards the senior.

“Sunggyu hyung~” Woohyun cutely called out and took the empty seat next to Sunggyu. He was surprised when Sunggyu suddenly pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

“People will look,” Woohyun whispered shyly, gently breaking off the hug. But the sight of Sunggyu’s eyebag-ridden face made him gasp.

“What happened, hyung?” Woohyun asked worriedly. At the same time, Sungyeol took the seat across them.

“Tough night, Sunggyu hyung?” Sungyeol asked; a hint of worry in his voice.

“I c-couldn’t sleep,” Sunggyu tiredly said, rubbing his face. Woohyun looked at the older man with a frown, squeezing his hand in hope to comfort the clearly distressed man.

“I have free periods until lunch. You don’t have classes all day, right? Do you want to talk about it?” Woohyun offered; growing more anxious since Sunggyu was avoiding his eyes. Thankfully, Sunggyu quietly nodded and Woohyun felt that he could finally breathe again.

Sungyeol looked like he had something to say, just to lighten up the situation, but Woohyun caught his best friend’s eyes and shook his head. They started eating breakfast in silence, while Woohyun was left wondering what happened to Sunggyu overnight.

-

When Sunggyu suggested that they went to Woohyun’s dormitory instead of his, Woohyun was indeed surprised, but he didn’t question it. The Aurors didn’t follow them in (due to dormitories having extra enchantment and spells that allowed only students and certified staff to enter) and stood on guard in front of the painting instead.

“So…I could lend you my bed if you want?” Woohyun started, but again was taken by surprise when Sunggyu pulled him into an embrace and refused to let him go for a few minutes, which was starting to scare him.

“Sunggyu hyung, what’s wrong?” Woohyun asked as he rubbed Sunggyu’s back.

“It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream. You’re here and I’m hugging you. I’m not letting you go ever. It’s just a dream,” Sunggyu muttered and hugged Woohyun tighter.

“Sunggyu hyung, please…I can’t breathe. You need to let go a bit,” Woohyun pleaded and instantly he was released. He let out a deep breath.

“I’m sorry baby, I was just…really scared,” Sunggyu admitted, his eyes downcast despite his arms loosely still wrapped around Woohyun’s body.

“I’m here, alright? You promised to talk to me about it earlier, hm?” Woohyun said, palming Sunggyu’s face with his hands and muttered _tum requiem_ under his breath. Sunggyu’s feature instantly relaxed and his eyes drooped. Woohyun manoeuvred Sunggyu to one of the couches in the common room and let Sunggyu’s head rest on his lap, fast asleep in less than a minute. Woohyun stroked his hair lovingly.

“Sleep for now. I’ll wait for you,” Woohyun whispered, dropping a kiss on Sunggyu’s forehead.

-

“Sunggyu hyung, please save me,” Woohyun pleaded, his face wet with tears and his white clothes were stained with his own blood.

The manic laughter in the background sent chills down his spines. There were countless of masked people in their black robes and they were all chanting the same thing, ‘_Hail Lord Voldemort, the true master of death’._

Sunggyu tried to walk to Woohyun, but realised that his feet were bound and so were his hands. He screamed at the top of his lungs as they cut and drained more blood from Woohyun, the circle of offering forming on its own and it was almost completed.

“No! Let him go, you sick bastards!” Sunggyu screamed over and over, struggling against the bounds. 

“Tsk, tsk, Gyu, Gyu. Such a shame. The Dark Lord would love a talented wizard on his side once he’s resurrected, but I’m so disappointed in my own son being in love with a lowly, filthy Mudblood. You’re as good as dead, son. I don’t want to present my tainted bloodline to the Dark Lord when he’s here. Goodbye, Sunggyu,” his father spat, laughing maniacally.

“Say goodbye to your lover boy, Gyu,” his mother added, joining the madman’s laughter.

He shrunk away from her hand that was stained with Woohyun’s blood. Woohyun was slowly losing consciousness and it was making him panic more, screaming for the younger man to stay with him.

“Woohyun-ah, baby please, stay with me,” he pleaded pathetically, fighting against the magical ropes that bounded both his feet and wrists. “Take me with you, Hyun please.”

But it was too late. The circle of offering was completed and Woohyun’s body stilled on the ground. His soul was filled with sudden grief that was too huge to contain. Sunggyu screamed as someone approached Woohyun and was about to touch him.

“Don’t touch him, fuckers!” he yelled. But the men ignored him and started dragging Woohyun’s body away. In a fit of anger and grief, he desperately screamed out a loud Protective Charm around Woohyun despite not having his wand with him. The two men were thrown back against the walls, knocked out in an instant.

“Kim Sunggyu!”

Seeing that he could still do wandless magic, he casted another Protective Charm when another Death Eater tried to take Woohyun away. Another man got thrown off his feet.

“Shit, disarm him quick.”

Sunggyu levitated himself towards Woohyun; his bounds disappearing as he gently took Woohyun’s frail body into his arms, the blood staining his own clothes. He kept crying, praying for Woohyun to come back to him. Anyone who tried to approach them was magically flipped away because of the strong Shield Charm around them.

“Sunggyu hyung, wake up please,” someone roughly shook him, but he didn’t understand. He knew he had his eyes open, but he couldn’t see anything.

“Why is he not waking up?” Sunggyu felt someone pressing both of his arms down.

“I’m so stupid. I magically put him to sleep earlier. _Resurget!_”

Sunggyu gasped, his eyes finally seeing. Woohyun’s worried face greeted his sight. He wanted to hug the younger man, but he realised that he was still being held down. Sungyeol was still pressing both of his arms down, his face all hardened and more serious than ever.

“Are you completely awake, Sunggyu hyung? Because I’m not risking you throwing us against the wall again,” Sungyeol asked. Woohyun touched his best friend’s arms and Sungyeol finally let Sunggyu’s arms go. Sunggyu pulled Woohyun down on his chest, hugging him tight.

“Ow,” Woohyun moaned as Sunggyu accidentally pressed a sore spot on his back. The older man let go, they both moving to sit up on the bed, only realising it now that he was in Woohyun’s room.

“Are you hurt? D-did I hurt you?” Sunggyu asked in panic, scanning Woohyun’s face and body for any injury. Woohyun carefully took Sunggyu’s hands in his.

“Nothing I can’t handle, Sunggyu hyung. I’m worried about you. Please talk to me, okay?” Woohyun pleaded, but Sunggyu’s eyes fell on how the room was a big mess, with the bookshelves destroyed and books strewn all over the floor.

“I did this,” Sunggyu said regretfully, his voice filled with guilt.

“No, Sunggyu hyung, you were in a really bad dream. I was partly at fault for magically putting you to sleep and forgetting to wake you up,” Woohyun explained, bringing his hand to touch Sunggyu’s cheek, wiping away the tears on his face.

“Sungyeol-ah, can you please give us a moment,” Woohyun asked, looking at his friend.

“Are you sure?” Sungyeol was looking at Sunggyu who was slouched on his best friend’s bed, the definition of unstable. All the more reasons why he didn’t want to leave Woohyun alone with him, even though he knew that Sunggyu wouldn’t hurt Woohyun on purpose.

“Yeah. We need to be alone for a bit,” Woohyun quietly said. Sungyeol nodded and silently made his way to leave the room.

“Gyu hyung,” Woohyun breathed. Sunggyu finally lifted his face to look at Woohyun’s face. Woohyun leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Sunggyu’s. “I’m here, hyung,” he kissed Sunggyu again; “This is real. I’m real. You’re real. We are both okay.”

“God, baby,” Sunggyu moaned against Woohyun’s lips, pulling Woohyun onto his lap and the younger man straddled him, clutching the front of his shirt. He held Woohyun’s nape and deepened their kiss.

“The dream…it felt so real, Hyun. I w-was so scared, so so scared,” Sunggyu confessed, Woohyun let the senior press his face on his shoulder as he held him, rocking their bodies lightly.

“It’s just a dream, okay? I’m here, _Liebling_,” Woohyun whispered, stroking Sunggyu’s hair. Sunggyu pulled away, breaking the hug. Woohyun looked at him with curious eyes.

“_Liebling_?” Sunggyu asked, his heart fluttering despite not understanding what the word meant. Woohyun flashed him a coy smile.

“Eung. That’s what hyung is to me,” Woohyun admitted, biting his lips shyly.

“What does it mean, hm?” Sunggyu affectionately stroked the back of Woohyun’s head. The way Woohyun winced at that brief touch didn’t escape Sunggyu’s attention.

“It means _darling_ in German. It can also mean _favourite_. You are both to me,” Woohyun bashfully confessed. Sunggyu tugged at Woohyun’s bottom lip with his thumb, releasing it from his teeth.

“I’m honoured to be your _Liebling_, baby. I didn’t know you speak German,” Sunggyu said, his hand finding its way to the back of Woohyun’s head again. The younger man winced again. Sunggyu gently rubbed the back of Woohyun’s head as he muttered an old spell that his uncle used to heal his bruises as a child.

“Feel better?” Sunggyu asked, to which the younger man eagerly nodded.

“Teach me this spell later, please,” Woohyun pleaded with a cute pout.

“Call me _Liebling _again,” Sunggyu requested, this time his hand went down along Woohyun’s spines, muttering the same spell.

“My one and only _Liebling_,” Woohyun said, moaning in relief as the soreness in his back slowly disappeared.

“I’m sorry for hurting you, baby,” Sunggyu apologised and silently vowed to himself again that he would never let Woohyun out of his sight. Whoever that wanted to harm Woohyun had to go over his dead body.

“Please Gyu hyung, that’s not your fault. I know you didn’t mean it,” Woohyun said, hooking his arm around Sunggyu’s neck as he brought their faces closer. “Maybe I hurt my mouth earlier, though. If you know any spell…”

Sunggyu shut Woohyun up with a deep, long kiss. He could feel the younger man smiling into the kiss, whining in protest when he pulled away too soon.

“You are one naughty boyfriend, do you know that, baby?” Sunggyu chuckled, the traces of his dreams locked away at the deepest part of his mind as images of smiling, blushing Woohyun filled his head.

“Boyfriend?” Woohyun feigned cluelessness.

“I don’t kiss my butlers, Hyun,” Sunggyu declared, kissing Woohyun again to prove his point. Woohyun giggled.

“I have been meaning to ask you this, Sunggyu hyung. My parents were wondering if my boyfriend would be joining us for Christmas, but I told them I don’t know…since I don’t think I have someone to call my boyfriend then,” Woohyun playfully said, “so…”

“I’ll be joining you for Christmas?”

“Only if you agree to be my boyfriend,” Woohyun whispered, looking at Sunggyu expectantly.

“Of course, baby. I’ll be your boyfriend _and_ I’ll spend Christmas with you,” Sunggyu vowed, his face mirroring the smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Now, kiss me to seal the deal,” Woohyun sassily demanded, snaking both arms around Sunggyu’s neck again and puckering his lips in anticipation.

“So feisty this little one,” Sunggyu growled, giving Woohyun’s lips a soft peck, “Now, I pronounce us boyfriend and _small_ boyfriend.”

That earned Sunggyu a series of whines and a sulky _small_ boyfriend who had to be coaxed with a lot of kisses and cuddles before he finally agreed to go down for dinner. All is well, for now.

-


	11. going home

“Gyu hyung, we are going to be late,” Woohyun protested as Sunggyu peppered kisses along his jaw down to his neck.

“We can always apparate on the train if they left without us,” Sunggyu mouthed against his younger boyfriend’s Adam’s apple. Woohyun whimpered as Sunggyu moved to nibble on his collarbones next. They naturally had made _a lot _of progress with their relationship for the past few weeks, none that they both would complain about.

But this kind of ‘boyfriends activities’ as Sungyeol liked to call it would seriously cause them to miss the train home. So, before Sunggyu could move even further down, Woohyun placed a hand on Sunggyu’s chest and lightly pushed his body away. Sunggyu stilled and pulled back, looking at the aftermath of his own doing: Woohyun’s flushed face where the redness had spread further down his exposed chest, his breathing uneven yet his eyes glazed with so much _want_.

“Sorry baby I got too _excited_,” Sunggyu said, leaning in to press another kiss on Woohyun’s almost swollen lips before he finally got off Woohyun’s body, the younger man sitting down immediately. “Why must you be so damn irresistible,” Sunggyu complained under his breath.

Woohyun smiled at that, backhugging his obviously frustrated boyfriend and left a kiss on Sunggyu’s clothed shoulder.

“I’m not complaining, but we really are going to be late,” Woohyun reasoned.

“Fine,” Sunggyu grudgingly said as he stood up, looking at his boyfriend’s face, “where’s your luggage? I can spell them away so you don’t have to carry it all the way to the train station.”

“It’s in the closet, but wait Sunggyu hyung, aren’t you going to fix this first,” Woohyun challenged, gesturing to his unbuttoned shirt which was also crumpled because of Sunggyu’s over enthusiasm earlier.

The way Sunggyu enthusiastically sat back down on the bed just so he could be close to Woohyun again was almost funny. Sunggyu made no complaint as he started buttoning up Woohyun’s shirt, wandlessly smoothing down the creases on the shirt with his hand, a small smile playing his lips.

“There. Happy now, Woohyunie?”

“Thank you. Here’s your reward,” Woohyun giggled, rewarding Sunggyu with a soft peck on his lips. Then, he pulled Sunggyu to stand up and magically made his bed.

As if knowing that his best friend and the boyfriend were done with their snogging session, Sungyeol walked into the room. He smirked playfully at Woohyun’s red face which turned redder under his gaze, silently teasing his best friend.

“Stop picking on Woohyun,” Sunggyu warned him, Sungyeol instantly raising both hands in surrender.

“Anyways, the Aurors are in the common room with the Headmaster. There’s been a change in plan apparently,” Sungyeol told them, walking closer to Woohyun.

“Ow, what was that for?” Woohyun whined, rubbing the back of his head where Sungyeol had casually pulled at his hair.

“Old time sake,” Sungyeol shrugged and turned to leave the room.

Sunggyu frowned at the weird interaction. Woohyun was sulkily still rubbing his head.

“Does it hurt?” Sunggyu asked, stroking Woohyun’s head, still thinking of how weird Sungyeol was behaving.

“Eung. Yeollie can say goodbye to his Christmas present,” Woohyun said with a pout, “but what do you think about the plan change, though? Did Uncle not tell you anything?”

“I don’t know. We better go meet them to find out. Come,” Sunggyu said, holding Woohyun’s hand and leading them out.

The Headmaster was conversing with an Auror Sunggyu had never seen before when they got to the common room. There were about ten of them, to Woohyun’s surprise, since they never really showed themselves before.

“Ah, Sunggyu, Woohyun, glad that you can finally join us,” teased the Headmaster, causing both of them to blush.

“We have discussed and decided that it would be safer to go to Woohyun’s family house by portkey. It would be quicker too. I have arranged a portkey and it will be activated in 5 minutes,” the Headmaster explained.

Woohyun wanted to ask more, but the amount of Aurors in the room was starting to intimidate him. As if sensing his boyfriend’s anxiety, Sunggyu pulled Woohyun closer to his side.

“Hey Sunggyu hyung,” Sungyeol called out, “Take good care of this lil kid, okay?”

“I will,” Sunggyu promised. Woohyun released his hand so he could walk over to his best friend and they hugged.

“Be careful, Hyun,” Sungyeol whispered, hugging the shorter man tightly.

“You too. Your Christmas gift is in the trash bin in our room, as usual,” Woohyun said, “And I’m not a kid, you tall giant!” They broke the hug.

“Ow, what was that for?” Sungyeol let out a shout, this time it was him who was rubbing the back of his head where Woohyun had pulled a handful of his hair.

“Payback,” Woohyun giggled, already back in Sunggyu’s arm again. “See you in two weeks!”

-

When they arrived at Woohyun’s family house, the Aurors immediately went invisible again, joining the other invisible ones that were already stationed there. Woohyun led Sunggyu into the house, Sunggyu pondering why it was strangely quiet.

“Mom and dad are at the restaurant, they will only come home later at night. Do you want me to cook something for dinner or do you want to order in?” Woohyun asked, taking off the scarf around his neck.

“Order in? What’s that?” Sunggyu asked, making Woohyun laugh.

“I forgot you aren’t used to the Muggles way. We usually either cook or order food to be delivered here. We don’t have house elves to do all the house works for us either,” Woohyun said, chuckling.

“Ah…you can cook?”

“Of course. The cooking talent runs in the family,” Woohyun explained. He showed the way to his room, which wasn’t hard to find. The house was a modest size after all.

“I don’t want you to cook,” Sunggyu said, sneakily locking the door behind him.

Woohyun took out his phone from his bedside table drawer and started scrolling through his contacts for the delivery places.

“What do you want, Sunggyu hyung? I feel like having_ tteokbokki_, it’s been a while since I had it. I’m kind of sick of the English food at school,” Woohyun complained.

“I want _mandu_,” Sunggyu said, looking at Woohyun like a predator. The younger man looked up from his phone.

“Just _mandu_? You won’t get full from that though,” Woohyun said, subconsciously pouting.

“I want this _mandu_,” Sunggyu said as he tackled Woohyun onto the bed, the younger man giggling as Sunggyu _attacked_ his neck with kisses.

“Woohyunie? Why is this door locked? You’re home, right? Come out, I bought _tteokbokki_,’ Boohyun said, knocking a few more times before it stopped.

“You locked the door?” Woohyun asked; his voice dropped to a whisper. Sunggyu had a defeated look on his face which made Woohyun snicker.

“I swear the universe is against me today,” Sunggyu grumbled.

“Are you honestly thinking of doing something under the same roof as my parents?” Woohyun asked, exaggerating a scandalous expression.

“I hate you,” Sunggyu muttered. Woohyun leaned in and cupped his hand around Sunggyu’s ears for a whisper.

“My parents and brother would be gone every morning except on Christmas, so…”

That managed to improve Sunggyu’s mood tremendously. He was already looking forward to their mornings together. That was until Boohyun yelled Woohyun’s name, claiming that the food was getting cold. Sunggyu was so tempted to spell him away just so he could be alone with Woohyun again.

After having dinner, Boohyun suggested that they watched ‘Home Alone’ since it was their childhood tradition as brothers while waiting for their parents to come home from work. Woohyun was eager to show Sunggyu the movie. Sunggyu being a pureblood and raised within the Magical community, he never knew stuff like TV or movies and basically a lot of Muggle stuff. Woohyun wanted to introduce as many Muggle things as he could to Sunggyu for the next two weeks. It would surely be an educational winter break.

When Woohyun went to get the popcorn (which Sunggyu had never eaten before in his life), Boohyun turned to look at him. Sunggyu wasn’t someone who was easily intimidated since it was usually the other way around, but the way Boohyun was scanning him made him break into cold sweats.

“Sunggyu,” Boohyun called out, Sunggyu straightening his back and naturally bowed a bit to the older man sitting across him.

“You know, we have a no-lock rule in this house,” Boohyun started, giving Sunggyu a knowing look. Sunggyu gulped nervously. “You guys are lucky it was me earlier. Mom wouldn’t shut up about it if it was her. You understand what I mean, right?”

“Yes, hyungnim. It will not happen again,” Sunggyu said, bowing again.

“Good. Welcome to the family by the way. And congrats! Woohyunie never brought anyone home before,” Boohyun said, finally flashing a bright smile at Sunggyu.

“Stop scaring my boyfriend, hyung,” Woohyun scolded, bringing in two huge bowls of popcorns.

“I didn’t do anything,” Boohyun defended himself.

“Sunggyu hyung, this is caramel popcorn. Try it. I can’t believe the Wizarding world doesn’t have this, it should be an offense. It’s not even hard to make,” Woohyun exclaimed.

Sunggyu gave it a try, his eyes widening at the taste. He had never tasted something so sweet yet so good. And he didn’t even like sweet stuff.

“Teach me how to make this, Hyun,” Sunggyu demanded.

“Sure. Nothing that a Popping spell can’t solve,” Woohyun said, giggling.

“You used magic, Woohyunie?” Boohyun asked, surprised.

“Uh…oops? B-but I had to make two bowls and you didn’t tell me that the popcorn maker is broken,” Woohyun said in defence.

“Um, why can’t Woohyun use magic though? He’s already legal in the Wizarding world,” Sunggyu pointed out, frowning. Not really liking that there was restriction for Woohyun to use his magic. No wonder Woohyun didn’t even realise that he hadn’t been using much of his magic for months. It made sense now, since he probably wasn’t allowed to use magic at home.

“I almost blew up our house once when I was 13. That’s why my parents didn’t allow me to use magic when I’m at home. I’m okay with not using magic though,” Woohyun said, stroking Sunggyu’s arm gently, sensing that his boyfriend was upset. Boohyun could obviously sense it too.

“Uh, I think I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. Woohyunie, I’ll be at Minjae’s place if Mom asks, okay?” Then, he was gone.

“Sunggyu hyung…” Woohyun called out. Sunggyu kept quiet, letting Woohyun rest his head on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Woohyun.

“Are you upset?” Woohyun asked.

“Do you know that even for adult wizards, you have to practice your magic almost every day to perfect it?” Sunggyu quietly asked.

“I know…”

“Do you know that there is a chance you could forget crucial spells during emergency if you don’t train your muscle memory?”

“I know…”

Woohyun looked down to his lap, pouting, knowing that he was subtly being scolded, even though it wasn’t even his fault. But he also knew that he should have explained it to his parents better. Especially after he turned legal and could actually use his magic outside school.

“Look, I wasn’t mad at you, baby. But knowing about this makes me feel uneasy and more worried, you know. Promise me that you will never stay out of my sight, at least until things are safe, okay?”

Woohyun nodded, linking their pinky fingers together.

“Sorry I kinda scolded you,” Sunggyu said, playing with Woohyun’s hair.

“I know you mean well, but Sunggyu hyung, you’re really scary. Boohyun hyung never voluntarily left the room like that,” Woohyun told him.

“Um don’t be mad at me, but I actually spelled him away,” Sunggyu admitted guiltily.

“You did what? Sunggyu hyung~” Woohyun whined, “Boohyun hyung would be so angry if he finds out.”

“What do I have to do to bribe you into not telling him?” Sunggyu asked. Woohyun sat down properly and blinked cutely at Sunggyu, his expression turning shy.

“Wah, this puppy,” Sunggyu said, leaning in for a kiss as Woohyun’s eyes naturally fluttered shut in anticipation.

“Woohyunie~ Mom is home,” came Mrs Kim’s voice from the front door. They quickly scrambled to sit three feet apart and Woohyun finally let the movie play. Sunggyu mentally cursed his luck all day and had a hunch that he would most probably suffer the entire winter break.

-


	12. family

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the Headmaster asked.

“Yes sir, I’m sure,” Sungyeol said.

“It’s very dangerous. I know you’re fully capable of defending yourself and that the Aurors will be there every single moment, but I just want you to know that you have the option to back off now.”

“I know. And I’m confident I can do this,” he announced.

“Very well, Lee Sungyeol. Get ready for tonight then.”

-

Christmas at the Nams’ was very simple. They woke up very early to help Woohyun’s mom set the breakfast table, it was a tradition for them to eat together in their pyjamas. Sunggyu found it adorable. Breakfast was a very noisy time; he found out that all the Nams are very talkative. They made Sunggyu feel extremely welcomed, even though the teasing got a bit too much and made both Woohyun and Sunggyu blush all the time.

After breakfast, Sunggyu offered to help with the dishes, but Woohyun introduced him to the dishwasher and taught him how to use that ‘wicked machine’. The discovery of the machine still left Sunggyu in awe, changing his view on the Muggles completely. Their inventions were amazing. Then, they both joined Woohyun’s parents and Boohyun lounging in the living room, watching the morning cartoon.

Since the big couch was taken by Woohyun’s parents and Boohyun got the recliner chair, Woohyun fetched a big blanket and a couple of pillows so they could just take the floor. Sunggyu whispered in Woohyun’s ears as the younger man lied against his chest, asking about when they usually exchanged gifts.

“Ah, gifts. I forgot. Mom, dad, hyung, gift exchange time!” Woohyun exclaimed excitedly, resembling a child. Woohyun ran to his room to get the gifts he had prepared for everyone and found that Sunggyu had also followed him there. The older man took a few paper bags from his luggage, Woohyun’s eyes widening in surprise when Sunggyu returned the gifts to their original size, which were huge.

“Oh my God, what are those, Sunggyu hyung?” Woohyun asked.

“You’ll see,” Sunggyu said, smiling innocently at his boyfriend.

They went back to the living room; everyone was obviously ready with their gifts. The gift exchange went fairly quickly. The Nams were obviously surprised to see Sunggyu dropping three huge boxes in front of them.

“Okay dad, you open your presents first this year since mom did last year,” Woohyun said, all excited.

The oldest Nam received a new _hanbok _from his wife, a bottle of alcoholic ginseng drink from Boohyun, an encyclopaedia of Magical Creatures from Woohyun (his dad was really interested in those) and new marble grill pans for the restaurant from Sunggyu. He thanked everyone for the gifts, especially Sunggyu, amazed at the fact that Sunggyu’s gifts came right on time because they really needed to change the grill pans.

Next, it was Mrs. Kim’s turn. The women almost cried when she received an all-inclusive vacation tickets for two to Maldives from Boohyun, the eldest son knowing how much his parents deserved a break from the restaurant. Woohyun gave her a magical watch which she could wear as a necklace that showed the whereabouts of their family members (whether they were safe or in peril). Sunggyu gave her a box full of new dresses (which had been spelled to fit the wearer perfectly), winning her heart once again.

Boohyun cursed out loud, as he decided to open his gift from Sunggyu first, his eyes widening over his new mountain bike.

“Brother-in-law, how do you know I wanted this?” Boohyun asked, still eagerly stroking his new bicycle in disbelief.

“I had a good guess,” Sunggyu replied, a bit flushed at the sudden nickname from Boohyun, smiling and nodding at the positive responses to his gifts.

Everyone thanked Sunggyu again for his presents. Then, they were looking at him, anticipating.

“My turn now?” he asked, to which they all nodded.

“We go by age order, with mom and dad taking turns to be first every year,” Woohyun explained. “Go on, open yours, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun urged, eager to see what his family members had given Sunggyu.

Sunggyu didn’t know why he suddenly grew nervous when it was just Christmas gifts. But deep down, he realised that this was the first time in a very long time that he was properly celebrating Christmas with a family. He was hit by a sudden rush of gratefulness, thankful that he met Woohyun and his family. Woohyun was really a blessing that came at the right time in his life.

Woohyun’s mom had gifted him with some boxes of homemade cookies while Mr. Nam who turned out to be a surprisingly good knitter gave him (and Woohyun) a nice fluffy white scarf. He sent a flustered glare at Boohyun after he peeked into the small box the older man had given him, full of condoms that came with a small note that said ‘not under this roof though’. Then it was time to open Woohyun’s gift. The younger man suddenly seemed obviously nervous, biting his lower lip out of habit.

“Hyun…this is really…” Sunggyu choked up, Woohyun had given him a magical diary which had been filled with their moments together (and it was self-updating too). He learned again that Woohyun’s natural talent at Charm was not to be underestimated.

“Thank you, baby,” he muttered quietly, hugging the diary to his chest.

“Now, _baby_, open your gifts,” Boohyun teased. Woohyun whined and their dad lightly scolded Boohyun not to tease their _maknae_.

Woohyun received the same presents as Sunggyu from his parents, already on his fourth piece of cookie and wearing an identical white scarf like Sunggyu’s when he unboxed Boohyun’s present. Boohyun was already in a giggling fit and Sunggyu was nervous of what to come.

“Oh? You gave me a strawberry lotion?” Woohyun asked, uncapping the bottle to sniff it. “It smells really nice, thanks hyung.”

“Baby…” Sunggyu called out, trying to make Woohyun keep the bottle back inside its box again. Boohyun burst into laughter and their parents looked embarrassed.

“You want to use it too, Sunggyu hyung?” Woohyun obliviously asked, handing the bottle to Sunggyu and Boohyun laughed even harder at his brother’s obliviousness, while their parents looked like they wanted to be elsewhere. Sunggyu’s face reddened even more. Thank goodness Woohyun soon moved onto his gift.

“How come my gift is so small, Sunggyu hyung?” Woohyun purposely pouted.

“I bet in there he left a note saying that there will be a _bigger_ gift waiting for you later, _baby_,” teased Boohyun again.

“I swear if you call me _baby_ again I will hex you into next century,” Woohyun shot back and that managed to shut Boohyun up. Their family knew not to upset Woohyun too much, especially after learning from the event where Woohyun almost blew their house up was due to him not being able to control his magic yet. And it could easily happen again.

“Aw, _Liebling_,” Woohyun squealed at the small cactus in the box, “I love it so much!”

A smile graced Sunggyu’s lips, happy to see that Woohyun loved his gift. Even though he wished that they could be alone right now because Boohyun was right. He did have other gift for Woohyun that he didn’t want to give in front of the entire family.

-

Sungjong had been looking for Sungyeol all day since he was supposed to help him with the Christmas Ball which was starting in a few hours. He decided to visit him at the dormitory.

“Myungsoo-sshi, have you seen Sungyeol? I haven’t seen him all day,” Sungjong asked the quiet male, who was having chess match with one of their school resident ghosts.

“He said he didn’t want to be disturbed. Woohyun’s sick and he’s been taking care of him all day,” Myungsoo answered, not looking at Sungjong at all.

“Woohyun’s sick?” Sungjong pondered. He went up to their room and gave it a knock before he let himself in. The room felt weird.

“Sungyeol? Are you here?” No one answered him, but he saw a lump on one of the beds. He went closer and found out that it was Woohyun who was sleeping.

“Woohyunie? Are you sick? Where is Sungyeol?” Sungjong asked, instantly waking up the sleeping male.

“Sungyeollie? He said he’s going to get me food,” Woohyun said.

“But that can’t be. I was just from the Dining Hall. Anyways, do you want me to bring you to the Hospital Wing? You don’t look too good,” Sungjong asked, “and by the way, where’s your boyfriend? Shouldn’t he be looking after you?”

“Hyung went home. I just need some rest, Sungjong. Don’t worry about it. Sungyeol told me to tell you he’s sorry he couldn’t help with the ball. You can try asking Myungsoo for help,” Woohyun said, faking a cough.

“Ah, I see. I guess that can’t be helped. Get well soon, Woohyunie! Come hang out with me at my dorm when you get better, okay?” Then, Sungjong was gone.

“Phew, that was so close.”

-

When they were back in Woohyun’s room that night, being alone for the first time that day, Sunggyu finally gave Woohyun the present that he had been carrying all month to be honest. It’s just he couldn’t find the perfect moment to give it to Woohyun.

“What is this?” Woohyun asked after Sunggyu put on the necklace on him. The pendant had an intricate design with a stylized letter K in the middle. It tingled the moment Sunggyu clasped the necklace behind his neck.

“This is actually my family’s heirloom. Um, usually it’s given to the wife who married into the family. But you’re really special to me so I want you to have this,” Sunggyu explained.

“B-but hyung, that’s a really big deal. I don’t think I can accept this,” Woohyun said, looking down at the pendant, feeling its weight on his chest.

“Woohyunie, do you love me?” Sunggyu asked, stroking Woohyun’s cheeks.

“Of course, I love you, Sunggyu hyung, but…”

“If you love me, then it’s enough. This is yours. From the first moment I saw you at my summer party, you never left my mind, baby. I know we are still young, and having this family heirloom is probably burdensome to you, but I really mean it. I want to be with you forever,” Sunggyu confessed. Woohyun’s cheeks turned rosy at the sudden confession.

“Thank you, _Liebling_. I…want to be with you forever too,” Woohyun whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as Sunggyu leaned in to kiss him.

“I can’t believe that’s only our second kiss today,” Sunggyu complained.

“Well, we have all night, don’t we,” Woohyun chuckled, giving Sunggyu a soft peck.

“Don’t,” Sunggyu dropped a kiss on Woohyun’s lips, “you,” and another kiss, “tempt,” and another kiss, “me.” Woohyun cutely giggled.

“By the way, does this letter K stand for Kim? Your family surname?” Woohyun asked.

“Yes and no. It can also mean Kim now, even though we don’t use that surname until only about seven generations back. K here stands for _karus_, which means precious, beloved and expensive. Um, do you remember when I told you about my dreams? Especially the recent ones?”

“Yeah? Is this related to that?” Woohyun asked.

“Yes, baby. As long as you have this with you, my parents or anyone with my bloodline can’t harm you. The necklace had been charmed that way, to protect our new family member, which is usually the wife, since my family has always given birth to males,” Sunggyu explained. The way Woohyun shakily squeezed his hand didn’t go unnoticed.

“Do you really think…your parents are going to hurt me in any way?” The dread crept up in his stomach.

“Considering how manic and obsessed they are with the whole pureblood ideology, I just don’t want to take any risk. And my dreams aren’t good signs, so I’d rather us take precautions. It bothers me, especially knowing that they could easily apparate into Durmstrang any time they want and they might take advantage of that.”

Woohyun gulped anxiously. He never considered that possibility. He lowkey cursed his own luck, as if it’s not enough that Death Eaters were looking for him as a sacrificial lamb in order to bring back their stupid Dark Lord, now he also had Sunggyu’s parents potentially wanting to kill him just because he’s dating their only pureblood son.

“I’m glad though, baby,” Sunggyu said, wrapping his arms around Woohyun as they snuggled closer, “Rowan seems really protective of you.”

“Rowan? Who?” Sunggyu’s laugh lightly shook their bodies.

“Your wand. Last night when I woke up to go to the bathroom, it performed a gold shield around your bed. That’s really rare y’know. Though I do remember reading about it being known for its protection and only choosing pure-hearted wizards for their master. I think it’s fitting why it chose you,” Sunggyu said.

“I guess it can’t hurt to have extra protector, right?” Woohyun chuckled.

“Of course, one can never have too many protectors. Especially a very precious person like you baby.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to tell you if you’re confused why I used mrs kim instead of mrs nam, from my reading, koreans don’t rly change their surname after marriage so hopefully that explains it. And haaa who’s feeling the pressure of writing every day and lowkey regretting starting this entire challenge lol (also most of the spells and foreign languages used in this fic are mostly latin which I know shit nothing about but lets just pretend I do ok lol)


	13. the muggleborn's curse

The moment Woohyun opened his eyes, he gasped, seeing his own body floating over Durmstrang’s castle. He inspected his hands and noticed that his body was translucent, as if he was a ghost. He flew closer to the castle, looking at the window, where he was staring back at himself, at his floating translucent body.

“W-what is this?” he asked no one. He jumped slightly in the air as the fireworks went off. He flew towards the Main Entrance, seeing that students were gathered there, admiring the fireworks that kept decorating the sky.

For some reasons, he felt uneasy. Woohyun scanned the crowd, trying to locate his best friend, knowing that Sungyeol wouldn’t be the one to miss such a huge celebration as he loved parties. His heart dropped when he realised that Sungyeol was nowhere to be spotted.

Despite not understanding his situation (like why he was translucent and why he was floating around), he flew to the South Tower where his dormitory was located. Frowning as he saw that the curtains were drawn close, he attempted to float through the wall. He was thankful for the state of his body for once that night as he glided in easily.

But he was so not ready for the sight that greeted him. Their shared room was a mess, as if a hurricane just came and swept everything over. His heart started speeding up as he realised that there were blood and ashes all over the floor. Woohyun quickly scanned the room to find his best friend. Whatever that happened in that room, nothing good could’ve come out of it. He felt his heart jump to his throat, choking up as his eyes fell on his bed, where his body laid there, bloodied and still.

“Am I d-dead?” Woohyun whispered, cautiously approaching his own body, tears already forming in his eyes. “This c-can’t be…”

Woohyun started sobbing, realising that he couldn’t even touch his own body in his ‘ghost’ form. The figure that was lying on his bed had his eyes open, obviously scared with tears still in his eyes. His torso was all bloodied. There was just so much blood that Woohyun was starting to feel nauseous. But he wasn’t going to give up. He couldn’t die. He won’t let himself die.

“Wake up, Woohyun,” he screamed, trying again and again to float into his own body, thinking that it could revive himself somehow. “Please…”

There had to be a spell to wake him up somehow. So, he started using the Wake up spell despite realising that he didn’t have his wand with him.

“_Resurget!_” he chanted through his tears.

Nothing happened.

“_Resurget!_” he repeated, again and again. But his body continued to lie there, unmoving.

Woohyun had never felt so helpless, so scared in his life until that moment. No matter how much he screamed, how much he cried, nothing changed. He just wanted this to be a bad dream, but he knew it wasn’t. It just felt so real.

‘This is ultimately my fate,’ he thought to himself.

His body suddenly felt so heavy and tired. As he closed his eyes, he felt himself falling, down through the floors, through the ground until everything was nothing but pure darkness.

“Baby…” Woohyun heard Sunggyu’s voice, but it seemed so far away.

“Please baby wake up. Don’t do this to me,” came Sunggyu’s desperate voice again, this time it seemed closer as he slowly started feeling his touch too, Sunggyu holding his body.

“Open your eyes, Hyun. Wake up please.” Woohyun could feel Sunggyu’s lips so near his ear, his breaths felt warm. And suddenly it wasn’t so dark anymore. As the light returned, Woohyun’s eyes fluttered before they opened, the view of his dimly lit childhood room greeting him.

“Oh God, baby, thank God. I was so scared. Don’t do that to me. God thank you,” Sunggyu said, desperately hugging Woohyun.

“Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay. Did you have a nightmare?” Sunggyu asked, cupping Woohyun’s face as he inspected it.

“Sunggyu hyung…” Woohyun breathed out, his throat hurting. He blinked rapidly, only now realising that he had been crying as his vision blurred.

“Yes, baby, I’m here. Whatever you dreamed of, it’s not real, okay. You’re here with me, you’re okay,” Sunggyu whispered in his ears, pulling Woohyun into his embrace again.

Woohyun put a hand on Sunggyu’s chest and gently pushed him away, pulling himself into a sitting position, to which Sunggyu followed as he eyed his boyfriend worriedly.

“Baby, you’re scaring me. Talk to me please,” Sunggyu pleaded, rubbing Woohyun’s arms as if trying to bring back the younger man to reality since Woohyun still seemed like he was in a trance.

“Sunggyu hyung…it wasn’t a dream…” Woohyun said almost robotically, which scared Sunggyu even more.

“What do you mean it wasn’t a dream? It was a dream because…hey baby, look at me. Look at hyung, please,” Sunggyu said softly, tugging at Woohyun’s chin so that their eyes could meet before continuing, “you’re here with me. This is reality, Hyun. You were sleeping earlier. It was just a dream.”

“I…Sunggyu hyung…I died,” Woohyun whispered, unstoppable tears rolling down his cheeks, which broke Sunggyu’s heart.

“I saw my body, hyung. I c-couldn’t save myself. I was trying to find Sungyeol and…a-and I saw my body. All the blood. I couldn’t wake myself. I couldn’t do anything…”

“Baby…that didn’t happen. You must still be in shock because of the nightmare. Wait,” Sunggyu said, rubbing his boyfriend’s back gently as he pulled out his wand under his pillow and conjured Charmed Calming Chocolate to take off the shock.

“Here, baby. Bite this,” Sunggyu fed Woohyun with a small block of chocolate, “Okay good, now chew on it,” he instructed, nodding in encouragement, thankful that Woohyun was following his instructions well. “Okay baby, you’re doing so well. Now, swallow it.”

Sunggyu repeated the process a few times until Woohyun had finished eating three small blocks of chocolate. He noticed that Woohyun’s body had gotten a lot more relaxed and he was no longer crying which was a really good progress. He then wiped his boyfriend’s tears away.

“Do you feel better now, Woohyunie?” Sunggyu asked, still worried about him.

Woohyun tiredly rubbed his face, realising how drained he felt. He wished he could go back to bed, but he was terrified of the image of his own dead body still lingering in his mind. He tried to think of something else and his mind instantly drifted back to his best friend.

“Baby?” Sunggyu called out, surprised when Woohyun moved to leave the bed.

“Wait Hyun, where are you going?” Sunggyu also jumped out of the bed, gently grabbing Woohyun’s arm to stop him.

“Sunggyu hyung, I’m worried about Sungyeol. Could you apparate us to Durmstrang? Please, just to check on Sungyeol, I swear,” Woohyun begged, near tears again.

“Baby, you know I can’t. It’s too dangerous for you to be there right now. Besides, there are Aurors guarding the school days and nights. I’m sure Sungyeol is fine,” Sunggyu tried to comfort his obviously distressed boyfriend despite him feeling uneasy about it too.

His uncle had sent him a Patronus, telling him about the plan after Sunggyu had arrived at Woohyun’s house and made him promise not to tell the younger man of his best friend’s involvement and role in the crucial plan that would save not only Woohyun, but also the whole Wizarding world. Sunggyu’s heart ached at the sight of Woohyun breaking into tears again, visibly upset and worried about his best friend.

“Hyung, please…” Woohyun pleaded again, almost kneeling desperately if it wasn’t for Sunggyu who held him and carried him back to bed.

“Okay. Let me send a Patronus to Uncle and ask him to check on Sungyeol. Is that alright, baby?” Sunggyu asked, his fingers wiping Woohyun’s tears away. Woohyun nodded.

After Sunggyu sent his Patronus to the Headmaster, he tried to persuade Woohyun to get some sleep while waiting for a reply. But Woohyun stubbornly shook his head, insisting that he didn’t want to sleep until he heard some news about Sungyeol. Sunggyu raked his brain, trying to find something that could take Woohyun’s mind off his worries.

“Woohyunie,” he breathed softly, which successfully brought Woohyun’s attention on him again, “can we get something to eat?”

“But it’s two in the morning?” Woohyun asked, puzzled.

“I’m hungry,” Sunggyu made an excuse.

“I can make some sandwiches using leftovers from dinner. Is that okay?”

“Anything is fine, baby.”

That was how they both ended up in the kitchen, Sunggyu silently watching Woohyun heat up the leftover chicken from dinner. He watched Woohyun assemble their sandwiches with a small smile on his face, still amazed at how Woohyun and his Muggle family seemed so adept in the kitchen. Thankfully, the younger man seemed a lot calmer now. Woohyun brought the sandwiches to the dining table, Sunggyu pulling the chair across the younger man.

“Um, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun timidly called out, “can you…sit next to me?”

“Of course, Woohyunie,” Sunggyu said, quickly moving over to Woohyun’s side.

Sunggyu conjured up two hot chocolate drinks as Woohyun pushed the plate to him. The younger man leaned his head on his shoulder, Sunggyu’s arm naturally wrapped around his boyfriend’s body.

“Thank you for the sandwich, baby. You don’t want to eat?” Sunggyu asked, taking a bite. Woohyun must have put something else in the sandwich because it tasted a lot different from the chicken they had for dinner.

“Feed me,” Woohyun cutely demanded, puckering his lips. Sunggyu chuckled at his boyfriend’s adorableness.

“Are you asking for the sandwich or a kiss?” teased Sunggyu, swiftly giving Woohyun a peck on his lips. “Now, open up.”

Sunggyu took turns between eating and feeding Woohyun and soon enough, the sandwiches were gone. They drank their hot chocolate slowly, basking in the quietness of the night.

“Do you think we are going to be okay?” Woohyun asked him, the worries in his voice were palpable.

“I’m not sure Hyun, but I really hope we will. We just have to keep you safe and catch all the bad guys,” Sunggyu said. It was not much, but it did ease a bit of Woohyun’s worries. The younger man stifled a yawn as Sunggyu affectionately stroked his hair.

“Let’s get you in bed, sleepyhead,” Sunggyu announced, waving all their dirty plates clean and they flew back to their original place.

Woohyun clung to his side as he guided him back to his room, but they stopped in their track as a Patronus appeared in front of them, a raccoon. It opened its mouth and the Headmaster’s voice greeted them.

“Sunggyu, Sungyeol is at St. Mungo’s. I’ve told the Aurors to escort you and Woohyun. See you there, son. Be safe.” Then, the Patronus disappeared.

Woohyun detached himself from Sunggyu’s side.

“Why is Sungyeol at St. Mungo’s, hyung? What happened?” asked Woohyun, and from the way Sunggyu was slightly fidgeting on his feet and avoiding eye contact, he knew that there was something that Sunggyu didn’t tell him.

“Baby, I think we should get ready first and get to the hospital as soon as possible. I c-can explain later,” Sunggyu said, feeling extremely nervous at how Woohyun was looking at him right now.

“No,” Woohyun insisted, “you are going to explain right now. What’s going on, Sunggyu hyung?”

Sunggyu sighed, knowing that he couldn’t avoid this. He readied himself for Woohyun to explode at him, for keeping him in the dark about Sungyeol’s involvement in the whole plan. So, he told Woohyun, about how he didn’t know at first, the Headmaster only telling him after they arrived at his house. The plan was to have Sungyeol staying at Durmstrang for Christmas and pretending to be Woohyun as bait for the Death Eaters, so that they could catch them in the act.

But something must have gone wrong, or else he wouldn’t be at St. Mungo’s Hospital right now. Sunggyu lowkey hated himself as he saw the hurt in Woohyun’s eyes. He took a step towards his boyfriend, wanting to embrace him, to comfort him, but the younger man took a step back and refused to be touched.

“Baby…” Sunggyu called out, Woohyun was writing a note for his family, telling them that they were going to visit Sungyeol at St. Mungo’s. The younger man ignored him. Sunggyu didn’t give up and gently grabbed Woohyun’s wrist, which halted his steps.

“Woohyunie,” Sunggyu pleaded, “I’m sorry for not telling you.”

“Please let go of me, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun quietly whispered. He released Woohyun’s wrist as if he’s been burned. “I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to Sungyeol.”

Woohyun’s words stung him. He knew he couldn’t forgive himself either if Sungyeol was severely hurt, even though he found out about the entire plan late. But with the way the younger man was behaving, he was more scared of the possibility that Woohyun would never forgive him for hiding the entire thing from his knowledge.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters left and lol i still dont know the ending. hope you guys enjoy the read~


	14. wand's magic

As soon as they arrived at St. Mungo’s via portkey, Woohyun hurriedly walked to the receptionist counter, inquiring about Sungyeol’s whereabouts. But before the wizard behind the counter could tell Woohyun, the Headmaster appeared and gestured them over, leading them to the fifth floor where the individual ward was located.

“Headmaster, is Sungyeol okay? What happened? Please tell me everything,” asked Woohyun in a worried voice. The old man sighed, giving Sunggyu who was standing behind Woohyun a look.

“Calm down, son. I’m sure you want to see your friend first. After that, I will explain,” he said.

They finally arrived at Sungyeol’s ward, but before Woohyun could enter the room, the Headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Woohyun, please don’t be surprised. Sungyeol is still…in your form. It was an altered Polyjuice Potion, the effect will only wear off after three days,” the Headmaster told him. 

Woohyun bit his lips, dropping his hand from the door knob. The image of his own dead body lingered in his mind again. He was sure that what he saw in his dream was not a dream. It was real, except that it wasn’t him who was all bloodied on the bed; it was Sungyeol who was borrowing his form.

“Baby, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Sunggyu whispered in his ears, his hand lightly lingered around Woohyun’s waist.

“I want to see my best friend,” Woohyun quietly muttered, mustering the courage to finally push the door and walk inside.

Woohyun’s steps were heavy, as if his entire body was protesting. But he wanted to see Sungyeol; he needed to know that his best friend was okay. Sunggyu and the Headmaster followed him into the room quietly. Woohyun took the seat next to Sungyeol’s bed while the other two men remained standing. He gently took Sungyeol’s hand in his.

“You stupid tall giant,” Woohyun murmured, his tears falling, “always wanting to be the hero…always trying to save me…”

Sunggyu couldn’t take his eyes off the figure on the bed. It was like his worst nightmare was materialising right before his eyes. 

“Headmaster Lee, is Sungyeol going to be okay?” Woohyun asked, clasping his best friend’s hand tightly. He still didn’t dare to look at his face, knowing that he would see his own.

“We…don’t know. They fixed him and he was given Blood Replenishing potion, but they were not entirely sure of what’s wrong with him. So, we have to wait and see. Hopefully we will see good progress in the next few days,” he explained.

“Uncle,” Sunggyu called out, “can you tell us now…what happened to the plan? What went wrong? Did it fail?”

The Headmaster sighed, finally showing how old and tired he actually was. He conjured another two chairs and gestured Sunggyu to sit down.

“Before I explain, I would like to apologise to Woohyun. I’m sorry that we had to take this route. I’ve told Sungyeol so many times that he didn’t have to do it, but he insisted. Maybe it was my fault for being too optimistic that the plan would go smoothly,” the Headmaster uttered, taking out a handkerchief to wipe away the moisture in his eyes.

“Sungyeol is really stubborn. Once he made up his mind, no one can change it,” Woohyun muttered.

“Yes, I could see that he is. The plan was to have Sungyeol pretend to be you, in your bed as we knew the Death Eaters would try really hard to fulfil the prophecy. We were wrong to assume that they only planned to kidnap you. We thought we could catch whoever that came for you and interrogated them into exposing their hideout,” he explained.

“What did they do, Uncle?” Sunggyu asked.

“We had all the Aurors in the Common Room, waiting for them to come and get Sungyeol. But what we didn’t expect was that instead of kidnapping him, they had plans to do the sacrificial ritual right there in your dormitory,” the Headmaster said, looking at the unmoving student on the bed, feeling the weight of guilt on his shoulder.

“You did stop them, right? From completing the ritual?” Sunggyu asked, dreads filling his stomach.

“The moment they arrived, the door was instantly barricaded. No spell could break it, so the Aurors were basically locked outside. I think there were many of them, but we couldn’t confirm,” the old man admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You didn’t get to catch any of them?” Woohyun inquired curiously. <strike></strike>

“We didn’t. Because for about an hour the door was locked, we could hear them chanting the ritual. We heard Sungyeol’s scream when they drained his blood. But then, something strange happened,” he said, pausing to take a deep breath.

“There was an explosion inside the room and after that, the door was unlocked. But when we got inside the room, there were no Death eaters, except for their blood and ashes all over the floor and the room. We found Sungyeol and took him here,” he told them.

Woohyun took a moment to digest everything. He wondered if Sungyeol performed some defensive spell that managed to send the Death Eaters to shreds.

“Do you think it was Sungyeol who caused the explosion?” Sunggyu asked the Headmaster, as if reading Woohyun’s thought.

“At first I thought it was him, but his wand was found snapped in half, most likely one of the Death Eaters broke it. I ran a scanning spell on your dormitory though and found something interesting,” the Headmaster declared, gaining both of their attention even more.

“Your bed, Woohyun. Did you pull a spell on it? Something like a defensive charm?” he asked.

“I didn’t…” Woohyun confessed, but Sunggyu’s eyes widened in realisation.

“Woohyunie, it’s Rowan. Remember what it did even at your parents’ house?” Sunggyu exclaimed, excited at this discovery again.

“Rowan? Your wand is made of rowan woods, Woohyun? It’s been so long since I heard of any wizard who has a wand made of rowan wood,” the Headmaster asked with curiosity in his eyes. Woohyun wordlessly nodded.

“Rowan wood is only protective and good for protective charms, but they rarely act on their own accord. If I may ask, what’s the core of your wand?”

“It’s phoenix feather, sir,” Woohyun answered, still wondering if it was really his wand who conjured the protection around his bed.

“Rowan and phoenix, huh? An extremely rare combination. But now it makes so much sense. It’s the phoenix feather core that is known to act of their own accord and take their own initiative. Tell me, Woohyun, does this wand ever misbehave or give you a hard time before? Because from what I know and what I’ve seen, a lot of wizards and witches struggle to tame their wands when they have a phoenix feather core.”

“Besides from the time my magic got tainted, it works well, exceptionally well if I might add,” Woohyun admitted.

“I think you have truly won your wand’s allegiance, Woohyun. That is the only reason why it is extremely protective of you, even without you knowing. I would like to call Mr. Ollivanders to take a look at your wand again, if you don’t mind?”

“Yeah, sure,” Woohyun said, feeling the presence of his wand in his pocket.

“But Uncle, what does this mean? Are all the Death Eaters gone or are there more that might want to try again?” Sunggyu asked, still worried about Woohyun’s safety.

“I’m going to the Ministry after this. I’ll let you know if there’s any news. But for now, I think we can breathe a bit. I don’t think they will try so soon, especially after we publish the news of the ones who tried to harm Sungyeol being dead and dusted during their attempt. The news will come out in the Daily Prophet this morning. I think you two should get some rest,” the Headmaster said, standing up. He patted Woohyun’s shoulder and locked eyes with Sunggyu.

“I’ll send you out, Uncle. Woohyunie, I’ll be back, okay?” Sunggyu said, relieved to see Woohyun giving him a small nod rather than ignoring him entirely.

Sunggyu knew that his uncle wanted to say something outside the presence of Woohyun ever since they arrived earlier. When they were outside of the room, the Headmaster drew a protective circle that would prevent people from listening to their conversation.

“What’s the matter, Uncle? Is there something wrong?” Sunggyu asked, already frowning as he noted that his uncle’s face grew sombre.

“Gyu, I received a Patronus earlier from Alsijn that your parents disappeared last night, around the time after Sungyeol was brought here.”

“You don’t think they were with the Death Eaters, do you?” Sunggyu asked, his stomach filled with dreads.

“I don’t think so. They were always too proud to even associate themselves with the Death Eaters, always thinking that they are vermin under their feet. I don’t think they had any loyalty left for the Dark Lord even. But Gyu…”

Sunggyu nodded, he knew what his uncle was getting at.

“I know. They must have heard the news about me dating Woohyun. And knowing how crazy they are about maintaining the purity of our bloodline, they must be really angry to finally break out of the prison,” Sunggyu muttered, sighing to himself.

“Please be careful, okay. The Aurors will always be around you and Woohyun, but please never take your eyes off Woohyun. I think we might have to move you both to a safe house for a while, until the Ministry manages to track them down. It won’t take long since Alsijn put a tracking spell on each of their prisoner which will be activated once they try to perform any spell.” And with that, his uncle left the hospital, leaving Sunggyu to worry alone about the safety of his boyfriend despite them being surrounded by Aurors.

-

Three days passed by. Woohyun insisted on staying at the hospital right next to his still best friend, refusing to eat anything as he kept crying. His eyes were all red and swollen and it broke Sunggyu’s heart. The younger man was also not talking to him, all focused on Sungyeol despite him making very little recovery progress. But at the very least, he didn’t look like Woohyun anymore and Sunggyu was very relieved that he could finally look at Sungyeol’s face again without his nightmares invading his mind.

Sunggyu observed Woohyun, who was holding Sungyeol’s hand tightly, whispering to his best friend all the threats and eventually pleas for him to wake up. Sunggyu just wanted to take him into his arms and comfort him. But Woohyun didn’t even let Sunggyu touch him, let alone hug him these past few days. To add to that, there was still no news of his parents’ whereabouts and the longer the Ministry took to trace them, the more anxious he grew.

He had developed a paranoid habit even to keep checking whether the Aurors were still outside their room every hour and he knew they were starting to get really annoyed. Sunggyu checked his wristwatch, realising that it was past lunch time and he hadn’t eaten all morning. He had to force himself to eat as he was basically useless if he had no energy to defend himself and Woohyun against potential threats. Tentatively, he approached his boyfriend, who had his back turned on him.

“Woohyunie, I’m going to ask the Auror to get us some food from the cafeteria. What would you like to eat, baby?” Sunggyu asked, gently placing his hand on Woohyun’s shoulder, happy that the younger man didn’t move away from him.

“I’m not hungry,” Woohyun muttered.

“But baby, you haven’t eaten for three days. You barely even drink too. If you can’t do it for yourself then please do it for Sungyeol, hm? I’m sure he doesn’t want to see his best friend starving himself while waiting for him to wake up,” Sunggyu persuaded his boyfriend. Woohyun sighed at the tiny blackmail and eventually nodded.

“Does chicken rice sound okay? Or do you want something soupy?”

“Anything is fine,” Woohyun said.

Sunggyu smiled at the small progress they were making and with lighter steps, he went outside the room. He greeted the Aurors on duty today and told them what they would love to have for lunch. Usually they would be glad to buy food for Sunggyu, since that was the arrangement. But instead, they told Sunggyu that they were actually currently understaffed, so some of them had to be on standby at the Ministry today.

“I really think it’s better that you go get the food today while we stay on watch. Unfortunately, there are only two of us for the afternoon shift. The rest will come back in the evening,” the Auror told him.

“But I’m not supposed to leave Woohyun alone,” Sunggyu tried to insist.

“It’s okay, Sunggyu-sshi. The cafeteria is just a level down; we’ll watch Woohyun closely while you go, okay?”

Sunggyu felt uneasy, but somehow he suddenly felt compelled to go to the cafeteria himself. So, he nodded and started walking away. Only when he was in the crowded cafeteria that he could finally breathe which was really weird. He didn’t think much of it and quickly queued up to get his and Woohyun’s food. After he was done, he was walking to the elevator when a familiar raccoon Patronus materialised in front of him.

“Sunggyu! The tracer detected that your parents are at St. Mungo’s now. Don’t let Woohyun out of your sight, son! The backup is on its way,” his uncle said in an urgent tone.

Sunggyu cursed and quickly ran to the nearest staircase instead; praying so hard that he was not too late or else he really couldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to Woohyun.

-


	15. broken prophecy

When Sunggyu didn’t come back after he stepped out of the room, Woohyun frowned to himself. Usually he only took a minute to talk to the Auror and then he would walk back in. Despite Woohyun not making any effort to talk to Sunggyu these past few days, his presence greatly gave him comfort and energy to keep going on. So, those rare moments when Sunggyu was away from him gave him chills and made him anxious. It was as if his body was suddenly drained of energy.

“Well, well, well. Honey, look at this boy,” a woman’s voice suddenly snapped Woohyun of out his inner thoughts.

He was surprised to see two unfamiliar figures in the room. They weren’t wearing St. Mungo’s uniforms, so Woohyun took a step back when he saw that the woman was approaching him.

“Such a shame. He’s such a handsome boy, honey,” the woman said, closing the distance between them.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Woohyun yelled, his hand steadily gripping the wand in his pocket, but he didn’t take it out yet in case they tried to disarm him.

“What good would his handsome face do if he’s nothing but a _filthy Mudblood_,” the man spat with so much contempt it gave Woohyun shivers.

The word Mudblood always stung, no matter how he spent years convincing himself that it didn’t matter. He flinched away as the woman was about to touch his face, but then realised that she couldn’t. And she obviously noticed that as well because she went hysterical and started kicking and destroying stuff around the room. Woohyun slightly felt relieved to note that they didn’t have their wands with them, even though he knew that powerful wizards sometimes could still perform damaging spells wandlessly.

“Why can’t I touch him?” she wailed crazily, currently kicking the wall. Woohyun was almost concerned to see her bare feet that started to bleed at the impact.

“Who are you, _Mudblood_? Why is my son tainting our family dating the likes of you?” the man growled as he, too, sauntered close to Woohyun.

It felt like something super cold was splashed onto his face as the identity of the two intruders was out in the open now. They are Sunggyu’s parents. He lost his ability to speak. But even if he did say something, these two people were beyond reasoning, too deeply sold to their stupid ideology about blood purity.

Woohyun jumped at the sudden desperate knocks on the door, instantly relieved to hear Sunggyu’s voice.

“Open up. I swear if you touch a hair on Woohyun’s head, you are going to regret it. Mom! Dad! Open this door,” Sunggyu shouted. From the sound of it, Woohyun could tell that that he tried various spells to unlock the door, but it wouldn’t budge. That fact gave him a sense of dread.

“Oh, our son is here again, just right outside the door. Honey, let’s finish our business with this pathetic filthy Mudblood. Then, we can take Sunggyu with us,” Sunggyu’s mom said with an urgent voice, seeming to detect that the door won’t be able to hold it for long knowing that Sunggyu is a talented wizard.

“You’re not taking Sunggyu anywhere,” Woohyun uttered quietly but confidently. He didn’t know where he got the courage to speak up to these two powerful wizards who didn’t even need wands to perform their magic, but he felt something snap in him when he heard her talking about taking Sunggyu away.

No one can take Sunggyu away from him. No one.

“And who are you to say that, Mudblood?” The man snarled at him. “He’s our son, we can do whatever we want with him.”

“The name is Woohyun, if you care to know. And you don’t own Sunggyu. Being parents doesn’t give you the right to dictate your children’s life. You can call me all the lowly names you can think of, but it would never change the fact that Sunggyu loves me and he doesn’t share an ounce of your stupid ideology, so you can shove it down your arse,” Woohyun retorted, finally drawing out his wand. He hated that his hand was slightly shaky because of the adrenaline and as well as his anxiety, but he wouldn’t let these two people keep insulting him and try to take Sunggyu away from him.

Woohyun felt his cheek stung, surprised that she slapped him (since she couldn’t touch him just a moment earlier).

“You stupid Mudblood! Trying to lecture us, are you? You’re going to regret it so much. Honey, finish this boy. Even Cruciatus is a waste on him. Mudbloods deserve the Killing Curse, it’s one of the reasons why those three curses exist in the first place. It’s for these filthy Mudbloods who steal our magic and those stupid Muggles who keep breeding these dirts.”

Her crazy laughter sent chills down Woohyun’s spine and instantly he could feel the aura in the room changed as Sunggyu’s father finally drew out a wand, making Woohyun stomach clench in fear.

“Scared now, are we? Do you think we are stupid and defenceless?” The man asked, his voice dropped to a low growl that made the hair on Woohyun’s nape stand. It was then when he realised how truly terrifying these two people in front of him and he couldn’t believe how such vile humans gave birth to someone wonderful like Sunggyu.

“Do it, honey! It’s been so long since I saw you performing our favourite curse. Give him the Avada Kedavra now, honey. I can’t wait,” the woman said cheerfully, clapping her hands like the lunatic person she was.

“Any last word, Mudblood?” the man asked him.

There was a loud ring in his ears and all he could think of was how the sound of Sunggyu trying to break down the door was strangely comforting at this point. He closed his eyes, his hand moving in auto pilot as he lifted his wand in the direction of the man.

“_Avada Kedavra!_” the man yelled out.

Woohyun saw green flashed before his eyes, his wand growing hot in his hand. His body froze as he waited for the green jet of magic surging from the old man’s wand to finally hit him and take away his life instantly. But he gasped as his want emitted a golden spark, forming a gold shield around him. When the green light from the man’s wand touched his shield, it backfired and caused an explosion, throwing the man and also the woman backwards, knocking them unconscious as they hit the wall. As soon as their bodies dropped to the ground, his golden shield disappeared and the door burst open.

“Woohyun-ah!” Sunggyu called out.

Woohyun subconsciously smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, he dropped to his knees and in no time, he was in Sunggyu’s arms.

“Stay with me, baby,” Sunggyu pleaded, but Woohyun was slowly losing his consciousness. However, the smile never left his face.

“Please don’t leave me ever again, Sunggyu hyung…” With that, Woohyun finally succumbed to the darkness.

-

“Thank you for being with me today, Sungyeol-ah,” Sunggyu said to the younger man after the funeral ended.

He felt empty. His eyes were dry, too tired from crying nights and days. The younger man patted him on his shoulder.

“Let me take you home, Sunggyu hyung,” Sungyeol said, his face full of sympathy and sadness. Sunggyu eventually let Sungyeol apparate him home.

Sunggyu was about to drag his feet upstairs when Sungyeol stopped him in his step. He didn’t even have the energy to look at the younger man; he just wanted to go to his room and sleep.

“You haven’t eaten anything at all, Sunggyu hyung. Come and eat a bit, please?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Woohyun wouldn’t want to see you like this, hyung. You need to eat,” Sungyeol said.

“Okay,” Sunggyu sighed, before adding, “I’ll come down in a bit to eat. I just…need some time.”

Sungyeol nodded in understanding and let the older man walk upstairs, knowing that he wanted to be left alone. As soon as Sunggyu got to his room, he couldn’t stop his tears and in no time his pillow was dampened with his endless tears. He was never the type who got attached to people as he grew up always lacking in attention and love (even though his uncle tried his best to give it to him, but it wasn’t the same). It didn’t take long for Sunggyu to fall asleep, always dreaming of his moments with Woohyun.

-

A month had passed since the funeral. It was the loneliest month in Sunggyu’s life. He tried to fill his time practicing his magic. Sometimes Sungyeol came to visit him on the weekends. He hadn’t returned to Durmstrang, his uncle decided that it was best to let him continue next year and put his term on hold.

Today he was practicing his magic outside instead of in the house. He was transfiguring some trees in the open field near the house when Sungyeol came running at full speed, yelling his name. He was surprised to find the younger man here since it was a school day.

“Sungyeol-ah, what are you doing here?”

“Sunggyu hyung! Hurry, Hyun just woke up!”

Sunggyu instantly broke into a sprint, running towards the safe house as Sungyeol followed him. His heart was beating so fast. Every day he prayed for Woohyun’s recovery. He knew deep down that he was going to wake up one day, just like how Sungyeol (who was protected by Woohyun’s wand magic) was put in a deep sleep and woke up the day Woohyun lost his consciousness.

But no one was prepared to handle the scene that greeted them when they walked into Woohyun’s room.

-

“Woohyunie, don’t be like this,” Sunggyu pleaded, kneeling outside the almost translucent golden shield around Woohyun, unable to clearly see his boyfriend nor enter it.

“I thought I told you to never leave me,” Woohyun muttered sulkily, hugging himself and being the epitome of cuteness with a huge pout on his face.

“I know, I’m sorry, okay. I was just…I swear I was here most of the time, I was just outside today to practice my magic, baby. Please let me enter, I need to hold you,” Sunggyu begged him, but Woohyun only turned around and gave Sunggyu his back. The younger man sniffled.

“I miss you so much, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun whispered, which Sunggyu almost missed, but he caught the message. Slowly the shield dissipated into thin air and Sunggyu quickly threw himself on Woohyun, backhugging his boyfriend as if his life depended on it.

“I promise baby, I promise I will never leave you. Never,” Sunggyu said, kissing Woohyun’s cheek. “God, I’m so happy right now.”

Woohyun turned around and wrapped his arms around Sunggyu and they embraced each other for the longest time.

“I’m sorry I was so late. It must be a very long month for you, Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun whispered, unable to contain his tears. Even though he was in a comatose state for the past month, he was aware of the things happening in his surrounding as he existed in his spirit form.

He was there every night watching over Sunggyu. Seeing him cry by his bedside broke Woohyun’s heart, but there was nothing he could do besides wishing and praying that he would wake up faster. But he knew his body needed to heal from the impact of being almost _avada kedavra-ed _that day. He was there when Sunggyu and Sungyeol went to his father’s funeral, and also when his mother was subjected to the Dementor’s Kiss. He had watched Sunggyu cry for both of them, despite them being absent for almost his entire life. He desperately wanted to comfort Sunggyu, to tell him that he was there with him.

“Shh…you’re here now. That’s all that matters,” Sunggyu said, pulling Woohyun back to wipe his tears and connect their lips for a kiss. For the first time in a month, Sunggyu felt like his world was whole again, that it was complete and it was going to be okay.

“Uh, not to be a killjoy for your emotional reunion, but I miss my best friend too,” Sungyeol said, interrupting their kiss. Woohyun was the one to break the kiss and Sunggyu thought his boyfriend was going to run straight into his best friend’s arm, but instead the younger man sent a Stinging hex toward his best friend and spelled him away.

“Now, where were we?” Woohyun asked, blinking innocently at Sunggyu. It made him smile at his boyfriend’s sassiness and he pulled Woohyun in for a kiss again. He definitely missed this and judging from how eager Woohyun was returning his kiss, he was sure his boyfriend indeed missed him too.

-

After having their breakfast, Woohyun and Sunggyu made themselves comfortable in the living room on top of a pile of fluffy comforter, snuggling close after Woohyun charmed the ceiling to be a screen that projected an English movie playing on his newly charmed smartphone. He was genuinely surprised again and again by the younger man’s ability and innovativeness in using Charms to merge Muggle innovations with Magic, allowing them to be used in any magical building. But Woohyun being Woohyun, he always felt that there was something lacking in his ability and kept whining to Sunggyu about how it wasn’t fully an accomplishment yet since he still couldn’t use any of his Muggle gadgets in Durmstrang.

Sunggyu shut him up with a kiss every single time, making the younger man momentarily forget his complaints. Then, he would convince Woohyun that his innovations were great and that he could keep trying until he could perfect those spells. His boyfriend got shy with all the little praises he showered him and Sunggyu loved every moment of it. Woohyun buried his face in Sunggyu’s chest, loving how his steady heartbeat give him so much comfort, and how Sunggyu’s arms around him made him feel protected and loved.

Their moment was unfortunately interrupted when a Patronus materialised in front of them. The raccoon Patronus made both of them nervous as the Headmaster usually only sent one to deliver important news.

“Sunggyu, Woohyun, I have just received news from the Ministry. The Prophecy Record that contained the log predicting the Dark Lord’s rise involving Woohyun turned black. The Department of Mysteries held a meeting and it was ruled that the prophecy is broken. This was the first broken prophecy in almost two hundred years! This is great news! You both can now leave the safe house and are free to continue your term at Durmstrang again. Though of course, it’s completely your choice to either go back to school or postpone and start next year instead. I can make arrangements for your previous test marks to be brought forward to next year if you still wish to postpone. I hope you both make good decisions. Have a good day kids.”

The Patronus vanished into thin air and both of them remained frozen, digesting the news. When their eyes met, both couldn’t help the squeal that came out of their mouths.

“Oh my God! Sunggyu hyung, I can’t believe this!”

“You’re safe, baby. We are all safe. I swear I’ve been waiting for some good news for the longest time and it finally came!”

“Stupid old Voldie. And stupid gross Dead Eating rats. Try to come back again I’ll turn them all into pigs,” Woohyun cutely huffed. Though it made Sunggyu chuckle, seeing his adorable boyfriend all worked up, he knew that those threats were not to be taken lightly. He had seen what Woohyun was capable of. Besides Harry Potter, he swore that no one else in Wizarding World history had ever escaped the Killing curse in one piece. But Woohyun was another one to add to the exception.

“Okay, calm down, baby. We don’t want another case of the electricity in the nearest Muggle town to go off,” Sunggyu said, rubbing his boyfriend’s arms affectionately.

“Fine, fine. I’m all calm,” Woohyun giggled, falling back into Sunggyu’s chest, the older man fixing the blanket on them.

“So hyung, do you want to resume your term at Durmstrang this year?” Woohyun asked, subconsciously playing with Sunggyu’s fingers.

“I’m not sure yet. What about you, Hyun?”

“Hm…do you think my parents would be mad if I tell them I want to take a year off? There were so many things happening these past few months, I think I need a break,” Woohyun admitted. He looked up to see Sunggyu having a frown on his face. “Hyung?”

“I’m listening. Actually Hyun, I’ve talked to your parents. I asked them, when this whole safe house situation finally ends, I would like to take you travelling. But of course, only if you want to,” Sunggyu said.

“What did my parents say?”

“They were worried about your study,” Sunggyu explained, chuckling at the growing pout on Woohyun’s face, “but they said you deserve some rest from the whole Wizarding World mess. So…”

“So?”

“Do you want to go?”

“Go where?” Woohyun asked.

“Anywhere you want.”

“Anywhere? But we are students. What about money?”

“Hyun, I’m rich,” Sunggyu stated the obvious and Woohyun rolled his eyes at him.

“Don’t be a show off,” Woohyun complained, “I’m serious. You can’t expect me to let you pay for everything.”

“Well, then you pay for half of the trip, I pay for the other half, okay?”

Woohyun sulked even more.

“I just told you I don’t have money,” Woohyun muttered under his breath.

“Then let me pay. It’s not hard, baby. Just pick anywhere you want to go and we’ll go together, alright?”

“You’re not going to make me pay with my body or anything, right?” Woohyun asked, suspiciously looking at his boyfriend as he hugged himself, forming an ‘x’ in front of his chest.

“Yah, is that how you see me? Plus, it’s not like we haven’t had sex before.”

“Is this what it is? You take me travelling just to have sex with me? I see, Sunggyu hyung, I see,” Woohyun said, a dramatic look of betrayal on his face.

“Baby, I don’t have to take you anywhere if it’s just sex that I want, we can do it right here,” Sunggyu whispered in his ears, winking at his flustered boyfriend.

“Anyways, I’m thinking Tokyo. Hong Kong sounds nice too. Or do you want to go to Paris,” Woohyun suggested, as if he didn’t hear what Sunggyu said earlier.

“So, you’re no longer afraid that I’ll make you pay with sex, huh?” Sunggyu teased him.

“Well, you have a point. We’re probably gonna end up doing boyfriend exercises anyways, be it on the trip or anywhere we’re at,” Woohyun shrugged, the epitome of cool and calm, as opposed to his flustered self just a moment ago.

“You’re so cute,” Sunggyu cooed, giving Woohyun’s cheek a peck.

“So what about Maldives, hyung?” Woohyun asked.

“Anywhere you want, baby. Anywhere.”

“Okay then _Liebling_, what about your heart?”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took FOREVER to finish this. sorry its nowhere near perfect, i just hope you guys enjoy reading this.


End file.
